Code Geass: Remnant of Lancelot
by The Writing King
Summary: Suzaku and Euphimia are sent to the world of Remnant to change the course of history. For better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams

Suzaku's eyes bolted open as he quickly gasped for air and began coughing. He sat there for a time until he finally had the strength to raise his head and look around for where he was, or rather, lack of where. He sat in an empty white void that seemed to stretch on for eternity. "No…" Suzaku thought "This doesn't feel like a void. It feels like a canvas."

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a rustling of leaves could be heard behind him. He sat up and turned around to feel a cool breeze blow past him as he looked upon a rolling grassland with a single cherry tree dotted upon the hill he stood on. He quickly turned back to where he originally was looking, only to see more rolling hills. He looked back at the tree and stood there in contemplation. How did he get here? Why was he here? Why was it just him?

"Very good questions, but a better one would be 'who' brought you here."

Suzaku stepped back and tried to reach for a sword or gun, only to realize he was not armed. He looked at the tree and saw a boy step out from behind the blossoming tree. The boy was tall, taller than him by a couple of inches, and was clothed in black. Black loafers, dress pants, and P-coat, but had a white collared shirt on underneath the coat with a purple tie. He had curly brown hair and piercing green eyes that looked directly into his.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked tepidly looking over the boy with caution. The boy just held a soft smile and replied.

"My name a simple one. You may refer to me as Alpha."

Suzaku blinked and saw that a table that he swore was not there previously lay under the tree with two chairs on each end and a pot of freshly brewed tea, cream, sugar, and two cups in the center. "Please, sit," Alpha spoke.

Suzaku walked to the seat cautiously and slowly sat down. "Why am I here?" Suzaku asked.

The man named Alpha sat down and began to pour himself a cup of tea. "Because I am here to make a deal," he replied calmly as he grabbed a few cubes of sugar and tossed them into the tea. "Tell me, do you know how you got here?" Alpha asked, as he began to stir in the sugar with a spoon.

"No" Suzaku answered, confusion shown on his face.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know how you got here," Alpha said, pouring his cream into his tea. "Tell me, how old were you when you fell asleep?"

Suzaku's eyes widened as Alpha said that. He slowly realized the obvious answer that the boy implied. "I was a hundred and seventeen" he spoke to himself. "I-I'm dead?"

Alpha stopped stirring the cream into his tea and set the spoon down onto the small plate below the cup. "Lelouch's command certainly did its job, but it couldn't keep you alive forever."

Suzaku slouched down onto his seat as his dilated eyes fixated upon his shaky hands. He clenched his hands into a fist and looked towards the boy in anger as he took a calming sip from his tea. "What do you want from me?!" Suzaku bellowed out.

Alpha opened one of his eyes to look at him, before he set down his cup of tea. "I want you to intervene in another world's affairs, because if you don't, everyone in that world will die," Alpha responded. "By the way, how would you like your tea?"

Suzaku's rage did not subside, nor did he make any effort to hide it. "I don't care about their problems! My duty finished the moment I died."

Alpha looked deep into Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku stared intently back, but something felt off about Alpha's gaze. It was as if he was picking away at his soul. Alpha closed his eyes, dropped his calm smile, and spoke. "Death is not the only way to rejoin Euphemia."

Suzaku's anger quickly gave way to shock, and then sadness. How did he know? Alpha gave a moment of silence before continuing. "If you agree to do this I shall reunite you with her in this new world where you shall restore the order that will be lost and live the rest of your life with your true love."

Suzaku looked at this… thing in shock. It just offered him something priceless. There were still so many uncertainties, but he could not turn him down, could he? He didn't know what to choose. He wanted to join Euphemia in death, but to rejoin her in life was something he never thought possible.

"Will the curse of Geass…?" he began, but was answered by Alpha.

"No. Geass will not follow you."

Suzaku thought for a moment more before answering Alpha's pressing question. "I agree to the terms of your contract," Suzaku spoke.

Alpha smiled, before standing up and handing Suzaku a cup of tea.

"I didn't tell you how I wanted it," Suzaku said.

"I already knew what you wanted," Alpha calmly replied.

Alpha waved for Suzaku to follow him, and Suzaku did. They both stood atop the hill, silently looking at the eternal grasslands for a time, then Alpha spoke. "You will land in a forest of beauty and wonder with Euphemia beside you, but be wary as the forest holds creatures of the shadows that will kill you if you are unprepared. Do not let that happen. I will give you a sheathed sword, a revolver, and the Lancelot Albion. Protect her with your life."

Suzaku nodded in understanding.

"Good. Are you ready?" he asked.

Suzaku replied by closing his eyes. Alpha grinned at him as he raised his fingers towards him.

"Who are you, really?"

Alpha, that boy, stopped to look at Suzaku. Alpha with calmness and majesty responded softly, but with the power beyond that of any man.

"A God."

He snapped his fingers, and Suzaku's new journey began.

(=+=)

Suzaku's eyes fluttered open as the sun beat down upon his unmoving form. He sat there for a moment contemplating the events that seemed like a dream. He slowly sat up to look around at his surroundings. He was in a forest filled with red trees and soft red grass. A cool breeze slowly drifted through the air as sweet scents found their way wafting up through his nose. He looked down to find himself fill with joy.

Right beside him was Euphy. She was as young as he remembered her. Her pink hair laid still on the grass below her and her thin physique remained still as well, with the exception of the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Suzaku sat up and walked over to Euphemia. "Euphy, it's time to get up. We have to find shelter." Suzaku spoke softly as he shook her to help her to wake up. Her bluish violet eyes slowly opened as she began to look around only for her eyes to find Suzaku's.

"S-Suzaku?" She asked, "is that really you?" She slowly lifted her hand to touch his face and found her hand held by Suzaku's.

"It's me."

She jumped up and tackled him to the ground, only to begin tearing up. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She choked out.

Suzaku wrapped his arms around her as well and spoke. "I thought I'd never see you too."

They both sat there finding solace in each other's arms. Unfortunately their peace would not last forever in Forever Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forever Fall

Euphimia sat patiently on a rock watching as Suzaku glanced over at all of his equipment. The first thing he saw was the revolver strapped to his hip. The gun was excellently crafted. The gun itself was made out of a strange white alloy that weighed as much as a feather, and was decorated and detailed in a golden metal. The grip was made of a soft rubberish material, but felt like silk in his hand. The chamber was decorated with gold that covered it like a flower, and the barrel's decor was that of a plant, spinning in a spiral until it reached the nozzle and formed a lion's head.

The next thing he noticed was the sword. It too was excellently crafted and ornately furbished. The hilt was adorned with a beautiful golden trim that covered the grip and formed a beautiful pommel at the end of the hilt. The blade was light, but well balanced. It too was ornately designed with beautifully etched artwork and writings adorning the blade.

The final thing he looked at was in the right pocket of his pilot garbs. The key to the Lancelot Albion. It was held in his right hand. Though it served no use on its own, it was still the key to his most dangerous weapon.

Suzaku walked over to Euphimia and helped her off the rock. "We have to move" Suzaku said. Euphimia began walking with him towards the northern edge of the clearing.

"To where? There's no sign of civilization for miles" Euphimia asked. Suzaku looked back at her, and then to the north.

"The terrain elevates that way. If we go in that direction, it will give us a viewpoint where we can look for any signs of life" Suzaku spoke. Euphimia looked at him in amazement before speaking with a small smile adorning her face.

"When did you learn to navigate the terrain?" She asked with curiosity. Suzaku gazed at her before turning his head back towards where he was originally facing.

He sighed. "One hundred and seventeen years is a long time to learn" Suzaku said solemnly. Euphimia looked at him in disbelief - she had been gone for nearly a hundred years? But Suzaku looked no older than when she had first met him.

"Then why are you so young?" She asked. Suzaku's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but quickly returned to their normal state.

"That would explain why I feel so young" Suzaku replied calmly, before he began to walk forward. "Come on, Euphy. Let's go."

Euphimia began to follow Suzaku through the red forest. They continued to traverse the forest for a time, finding themselves walking for hours.

* _Rustle*_

Suzaku stopped as Euphimia slowly walked closer to Suzaku. Suzaku quickly pulled his revolver out of its holster. He aimed it at where the sound was coming from. Suddenly a black wolf sprung at them. Its bone white claws sharp and deadly, and its piercing red eyes showing nothing but primal savageness.

Suzaku fired a couple of shots into the rather grim looking creature. The shots connected with the target as one of them hit its shoulder, another hit its neck, and the final one hit it in the left eye. Suzaku looked over the creature, taking note of the bone-like facial mask and spikes jutting out of its arms and legs. What surprised him the most was the fact that it began to dissolve only a few seconds after its death.

Before he could observe anything else, additional rustling was heard as more of the black wolves began crawling out of the dense foliage of the red forest.

"Suzaku, I don't believe you will be able to protect the both of us" Euphimia said, with concern. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, "We must leave."

Suzaku looked at her for a second, before he picked her up off her feet and ran towards the higher ground.

The creatures were taken off guard by the boy's speed, but quickly gave chase after the two young humans.

(=+=)

Suzaku continued to run up the hill at a quick pace with Euphimia in his arms. He vaulted from left to right, dodging trees, rocks, and the swipes that the creatures made at them. He continued to run until he saw a clearing ahead. He made a sprint for it and leaped out of the forest and into the open space. What Suzaku saw was a relief, but did nothing to alleviate his worries on finding civilization.

On the other side of the clearing was an ancient structure of some kind. Its bricks worn down by the passage of time, but still holding strong, sitting atop of the bottomless canyon below.

Suzaku had no concern for the details at the moment; he continued to run until he reached the structure's bridge. The bridge was broken - the middle of the bridge looked to have collapsed, leaving Suzaku and Euphimia stuck at the entrance of the bridge.

Suzaku laid Euphimia down onto the ground before he spoke, "Euphy, I want you to stay behind me - I'll deal with these wolves."

Euphimia backed away from Suzaku, before looking into his green eyes, "Live through this, please."

Suzaku looked at the revolver, before smiling at Euphimia, "I promise."

Suzaku turned back to the numerous black wolves which had gathered at the entrance of the bridge. Both sides stood there for a moment, none daring to make a move, until the front wolf howled, commencing the attack.

Suzaku shot down the first three wolves that had charged towards him and Euphy with the revolver. Their corpses disintegrating as they lay motionless on the coarse stones. Suzaku charged at them, unsheathing his sword as he did so. The first wolf tried to swipe at him, but he flipped over it, stabbing it in the head and killing it instantly. He landed on the ground, sliding across the dirt, and stabbing a second one of the creatures in the chest. He ducked under a pounce from one of the creatures, and lacerated the beast with his sword as it flew over him. He continued dodging the creature's attacks, and stabbed quite a number of them as he did so.

He jumped away from the pack of black wolves. His breaths were heavy as he held his sword up to the red eyed demons. There were only a few of them now and they all began to encircle their tired prey. Suzaku steadied himself. He slowed his breathing and forced himself to relax. Suddenly, they all pounced. He quickly jumped into the air, causing the dark wolves to lose sight of him. He spun himself in the air, and fell towards one of the beasts. He slashed its neck - cutting its head clean off - before jumping onto the paw of an attacking wolf, and running up its leg. With masterful form, he stabbed the creature in the head, causing it to fall to the ground, dead. He turned to face the final wolf which had its gaze focused on him, however it turned its eyes towards Euphimia and charged at her instead. Suzaku's heart raced as he dropped his sword, ran at the wolf, and tackled it with all of his weight. They both slid until they reached the edge of the bridge and fell off.

"Suzaku!" Euphimia cried out in panic. She ran to the edge of the bridge to find Suzaku and the dark wolf hanging on for their lives. The wolf tried to swipe for Suzaku, but Suzaku narrowly evaded its sharp claws by swinging himself out of harm's way. Euphimia grabbed Suzaku's arm and began to help pull him up. Suzaku, trying to pull himself up as well, was more focused on the savage beast in front of him. The black wolf slashed at him again and managed to cut into Suzaku's chest. Blood began to ooze out, slowly trickling down his body. He kicked at the wolf's head and looked back up to Euphimia, "Let go!" He said in desperation, "You have to trust me!"

Euphimia looked at him for a moment, before she loosened her grip, and let go.

Suzaku lunged at the wolf and grabbed it by its neck. The creature slashed at him with its sharp claws, and Suzaku narrowly avoided being cut again. He reloaded his revolver, put one bullet in the cylinder before he closed it, pointed it point-blank at the creature's head, and fired.

The creature's primal grip loosened as it began to fall into the dark abyss. Suzaku jumped off the creature and grappled to the ledge with his left hand. He pulled himself up with Euphimias help, put his revolver away, and went to pick up his sword.

"Suzaku, let me tend to that wound. You shouldn't be walking around with it open for too long. It could get an infection" Euphimia spoke. She walked over to him and helped him sit down onto the coarse stones of the broken bridge.

They sat there for a moment before they heard the sound of a jet. They looked up to see a small craft flying towards them. It was not Britannian or Japanese. The craft landed in the clearing behind them. They looked towards the mysterious craft, wondering if it was an ally or enemy. The doors to the airship slowly opened and out came a man with gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of small spectacles, black pants, loafers, and a green sweater with a small cross on it. On top of that he wore a black vest and an unbuttoned suit.

"Who are you?" Euphimia asked. The man looked at her and replied,

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I am here to help."

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my book. I hope to release one chapter every week. If you like the story, please do favorite it and follow it so you know when the latest chapter comes out. If you like me, then follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **-The Writing King**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beacon

Suzaku sat on the metal bench of the small craft next to Euphemia, his chest wrapped in gauze, but he wasn't concerned with an injury like that. His attention was on the stranger. He sat there looking cautiously towards the stranger. He called himself Ozpin and said he was here to help, but Suzaku was still suspicious of his true intent. He was indeed a mystery to the green eyed warrior.

They all sat in silence, none willing to make the first move until the Professor spoke, "It is strange that you and your girlfriend decided to come through the Forever Fall. Not many would be willing to even set foot through it, let alone wander for hours in the Forest. So why did you?"

The two of them looked towards the gray haired man, before Suzaku sighed, "It wasn't our intention to be in the forest - we just found ourselves there." Suzaku spoke but his focus returned to Ozpin, the man in front of him. The man, in some ways, reminded him of Alpha, though his gaze was nothing like the gaze of the boy's, which peered deep into his soul. Ozpin had a very calming aura around him, but it demanded obedience as well.

"I apologize if I had intruded into your land", Suzaku spoke.

Ozpin just looked at him before chuckling. "You don't need to apologize Mr. Suzaku. In fact, what you did in the forest showed incredible skill", Ozpin said, before he readjusted his spectacles.

Suzaku was confused - he tried not to show it, but his eyes held anger. "How do you know my name and how long we had been in the forest?" Suzaku asked bitterly.

Ozpin turned his gaze away from him and pulled out a small glass-like device. "I watched as you walked through the forest - through the camera system that is installed in the woods", he replied calmly.

They both looked towards him with sour expressions.

"You knew we were out there the whole time, and you decided to watch. Why?" Euphemia asked calmly.

"Because I wanted to see how you would perform against the Grimm in the forest", he answered.

Suzaku's face became confused again as he looked at the Professor. "Those creatures are called Grimm?" Suzaku asked.

The professor nodded. "They are the greatest threat to humanity. In order to combat them we train people called 'Hunters' in highly specialized schools. They protect the four kingdoms of Remnant."

Suzaku finally understood what this Professor was after. "You want us to enroll into one of these schools", Suzaku plainly spoke.

Ozpin let a small smile appear on his face. "My name is Headmaster Ozpin. So tell me, do you wish to join my school, Beacon Academy, and become a Huntsman?" Ozpin asked.

Suzaku stood there for a moment before he felt the aircraft descend and land on the ground. He looked at the professor for a moment longer before he finally spoke, "I'll join if you give Euphemia and I a place to stay together."

Ozpin just smiled at them and nodded his head in agreement before the doors to the aircraft opened and let the occupants out. "Come to my office at the top of the tower and we'll discuss the details. Oh! By the way, welcome to Beacon Academy, Suzaku and Euphemia."

 **Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter was a bit short. I am hoping to get the characters into the story of RWBY. Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **P.S.**

 **album , et aurum , vigilat .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Initiation

It had been a few weeks since their arrival in this strange world called Remnant. They had learned more about the history of this world and Suzaku realized why Alpha had sent him. Humanity was in jeopardy of extinction. They were surrounded on all sides by the creatures of Grimm and civil strife was everywhere - just like the strife in Japan.

"This world needs change", Suzaku thought as he walked out of their room, dressed in his pilot garbs from when he had piloted the Lancelot Albion during Lelouch's war. His revolver was holstered on his hip and his sword was sheathed on his back. He walked slowly towards the academy's courtyard.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia called out to him. Suzaku looked back towards the pink haired princess. She wore a beautiful dress. It was the same dress she wore as Sub-Viceroy.

"Oh! Hey Euphy", Suzaku called back with a smile as he slowed his pace to allow her to catch up.

Euphemia began to walk beside him as she looked up at him with a joyful look in her eyes. "Are you excited for your first day attending this academy?" she asked happily. She was excited to see her Suzaku join this prestigious school. After all, he is her knight and the pilot of the Lancelot.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that", he said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is very different from Ashford Academy, but I suppose I'll do alright", he spoke nervously.

He was excited, yes. However he was very nervous as well - he had learned a lot throughout his life, but he wasn't sure as to how well he would do.

Euphemia pulled him towards her as she grabbed both of his hands. She gave him a gentle smile as she spoke. "You'll do fine. After all, you are my knight who defended me from those creatures. You have proven yourself capable of being a great student."

Suzaku looked at her for a moment before he sighed, "Thanks, Euphy. I needed that", he said.

They both stood there in each other's embrace until Euphemia pulled away and spoke, "I must be off now. Though I might be staying at this academy, I am not a huntress, so I need to make some new friends. You need to make new friends as well!"

She waved Suzaku off as he headed towards the courtyard once more.

(=+=)

Suzaku reached his destination to find several students arriving at the Academy in massive flying crafts. They all looked very capable, though some didn't seem to have any visible weapons. He looked around for a moment to see a young girl in red arguing, or rather being scolded by the girl in white that stood over her. He walked over to see what the arguing was about.

"...do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" the white-haired girl demanded. She was apparently not happy, as the red one had tripped over her luggage.

Red tried to hand her one of her briefcases, but the white-haired girl just continued to rant about dust to the poor girl.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me why you're yelling at her?" Suzaku spoke calmly.

The white-haired girl looked over to Suzaku and studied him for a moment before speaking, "And, you are?" she spoke bitterly.

Suzaku was rather appalled by her attitude, but responded to her question anyway, "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, and you are?" He spoke calmly, though his eyes showed annoyance, which was noticed by the white-haired girl.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world", said a new voice. Suzaku turned his gaze over to the newcomer clad in black. She wore a bow atop her head and had a book in hand.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss spoke with pride, however the black-clad girl wasn't finished.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Suzaku let a small grin appear on his face as the heiress stammered for a response and the red-headed girl giggled. Weiss stormed away as the red-headed girl spoke, "I'll make it up to you!" she yelled to her. Weiss decided to ignore her.

Suzaku was rather happy with how that turned out. He and the girl in red turned to thank the black-clad heroine, but found her gone. "Hmm…" Suzaku questioned.

Suzaku then heard the girl fall to the ground. "Welcome to Beacon." she said sadly. Suzaku went to pick her up, but a new man beat him to it.

He was a scrawny young blonde with blue eyes. He wore a black sweater and worn jeans. On top of the sweater was a light combat piece. "Hi", he began, "I'm Jaune", he put out his hand.

"Ruby", she replied as she grabbed his hand.

Suzaku saw this and decided to leave and give them some privacy.

"Wait!" she cried out to him. Suzaku turned around to look at her, "Thank you. Do you wanna join us?" she asked. Suzaku thought about it for a moment, remembering Euphy's words.

"Sure. By the way my name is Suzaku", he said.

She smiled.

(=+=)

"Listen, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on", Jaune spoke. Suzaku was smiling at the simple conversation. These two were adorable.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind", she said.

Jaune was still on the defensive as he spoke, "Oh, yeah? Well what if I called you crater face?" he said back to her.

"That explosion was an accident!" she said, trying to defend herself.

Jaune decided to stop talking about the subject and change topics. "Yeah, well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it", he waved his hand across the air.

Suzaku decided to speak up, "I think you need a little work on your flirting."

Jaune went back on the defensive,"Hey, ladies love it… I hope."

"Just stating my opinion from personal experience", Suzaku spoke.

Both Ruby and Jaune looked over at the young man to see if he was joking. Apparently, he wasn't, and he just continued to walk beside them.

"Eh… so I got this thing", Ruby started, as she pulled out a massive scythe.

"Woah!" Suzaku exclaimed as he looked at the massive weapon.

It appeared to be able to compact itself, but where did she get the strength to lift such a thing? It appeared that Jaune was in awe as well, as he began to ask questions.

"Is that a scythe?" he asked cautiously.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle", she stated rather proudly.

Jaune had no idea what that type of weapon that was, but Ruby noticed his confusion and simplified it - "It's also a gun."

Jaune's face lit up when she simplified her description.

She turned to Suzaku, "What about you?"

Suzaku gave her a quick look before he pulled out his sword. "I have this longsword and a revolver", he said.

Ruby looked in awe at the intricately designed weapon. She held out her hands and Suzaku gave it to her for her to better inspect. "Wow! It's so light! It weighs absolutely nothing!" she stated in awe as she swung the sword around. She gave it back to him as he gave her his revolver to look at next. "The grip is great! And this also weighs, like, nothing!" she stated in surprise as she held the gun up into the air and fired a shot. "No recoil either. That's surprising considering that it's firing massive casing. This gun is probably the most well built weapon I have ever seen!"

"Thank's, I guess." Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck at the praise, "However, I wasn't the one who built them."

Ruby looked at him in utter shock before she began spinning around him. "You have to tell me who!"

Suzaku shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know the name of the person who made them", he stated sadly.

Ruby put her head down, before she turned to Jaune, "So what do you have?" she asked excitedly.

"I've got this sword", he told her as he pulled out an old looking blade. Ruby awed at the simple weapon. "I've got a shield too", he added as he took the sheath and turned it into a shield.

"That's quite impressive", Suzaku stated, as Ruby touched the shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as Jaune tried to catch his transforming shield.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away." he spoke and demonstrated.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" she asked. Suzaku laughed as Jaune agreed that it did.

"Well I guess I went a little overboard in designing my weapon" stated Ruby.

Suzaku spoke in surprise, "You built that weapon?"

"Of course!" she stated "All students build their own weapons. I mean, didn't Jaune build his?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war" he spoke. "This sword had meaning to him."

"I understand how you feel. I had a few hand-me-downs as well", Suzaku said.

"Had?" Ruby asked with squinted eyes.

"Yeah. Uh…" Suzaku thought of an answer, "they were destroyed in a fire."

"Oh.." Ruby mumbled. They all stood there for a few moments, before Ruby decided to brighten the atmosphere. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." she said with a giggle. "Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune spoke, "Yeah. The classics."

They all started to walk again until Ruby spoke, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I was just following you" Jaune replied. Suzaku smiled as he waved the others to follow him.

(=+=)

They all split up as Suzaku was waved over by Euphy, and Ruby was waved over by her sister.

"I see you heeded my advice?" she asked. Suzaku walked up next to her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I followed it", he spoke. "So what have you been doing?" Suzaku asked Euphemia.

She gave a smile of her own as she answered, "I've been busy speaking with the professor about setting up a group to help support fanus."

Suzaku gave her a small smile as she spoke - she truly was a caring person. I suppose that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much, she didn't care that he was Japanese.

The speakers blared as Professor Ozpin walked on stage. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he slowly walked off stage leaving the students uncertain.

Professor Glynda took the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation will start tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Suzaku and Euphemia looked at the now empty stage before Suzaku spoke.

"Welcome to Beacon."

 **Author's notes: I apologize for the week long delay in releasing the new chapter. I was on a vacation.** **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **-The Writing King**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleep

The day dragged on as all the students moved their belongings to the ballroom. Suzaku and Euphimia walked into the room to see everyone settling in. Students laid their sleeping bags on the ground, brushed their teeth and rested their eyes. Suzaku saw Ruby with her sister - her sister was rather tall, only an inch shorter than him. She had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She laid next to her younger sister, talking - perhaps they were discussing the tournament.

Ruby saw them and waved them over. Suzaku walked over with Euphy then Ruby's sister noticed them.

"Hey." Suzaku nodded at Ruby and her sister with a soft smile as Euphimia waved, "It's good to see you. And you must be Ruby's older sister, it's nice to meet you", Suzaku said as he shook the blonde's hand. She nearly crushed it as she shook it. "You have a very strong grip!" Suzaku stated as the blonde let go.

"I am afraid your sister neglected to tell Suzaku your name", Euphy said. She smiled towards the blonde as she looked her over with a timid eye.

The blonde took on a smile of her own as she spoke, "The name's Yang. Who are you?"

Euphimia gave an oh' of realization as she clapped her hands together. "I apologize! Where are my manners? My name is Euphimia, though most call me Euphy for short."

Yang nodded as she looked over to Ruby. "Guess we're gonna have to find you a single man. Am I right?" Yang said as she elbowed her sister and gave her a sly grin.

Ruby blushed furiously as she and Yang argued, as siblings often do. Suzaku and Euphy smiled at the sisters when Suzaku decided to walked over to the guy's side of the ballroom - letting Euphy have some 'girl time'.

Jaune walked out of the bathroom and towards his sleeping bag in his pajamas when he saw Suzaku. Suzaku looked over and saw him as well and the two converged at Jaune's sleeping bag.

"Hello, Jaune", Suzaku said as they both waved at each other. "So how's school for you?"

Jaune smiled as he spoke, "It's been going well. Already a girl is falling for me!" he said as Suzaku gave him a confused expression.

It was hard to believe that he had gotten a girl already, considering he was a nervous wreck and was wearing bunny footies.

"Which one?" Suzaku asked as Jaune pointed to the white-haired Heiress.

Suzaku just stared in shock. "Seriously?" Suzaku turned back towards Jaune as he spoke, "Listen, as great as that sounds, I don't think she's the one for you."

Jaune looked appalled by the statement. "How do you know?" he said defensively.

Suzaku gave him a stare that said it all, but Jaunes obliviousness shone through as Jaune failed to see Suzaku's cynical expression.

Suzaku sighed, "I'll let you figure it out." He then proceeded to walk away as he looked at Weiss. "I don't know how someone could fall for such a prissy person", Suzaku thought as Euphy walked towards him.

"You looked disturbed", she said. She grabbed his left hand as they left the ballroom, and went towards their own dorm.

"I'm more shocked than anything", Suzaku said as he looked towards Euphy's bluish-violet eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes - lost in the moment. Slowly they moved closer until their lips touched - embracing each other in a soft kiss. As they parted, they looked at each other in happy confusion.

"Let's continue this somewhere more private", Suzaku spoke softly as they began to quicken their pace towards their room.

(=+=)

The next morning the two woke up to the sight of a beautiful sunrise as they both prepared for the day ahead. Suzaku loaded his revolver and placed ammunition into his pouch of bullets. He sheathed his sword, and took his Lancelot key and put it into his pocket. Suzaku looked back to Euphy as she grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss.

"Was that for good luck?" Suzaku asked with a smile.

She gave a smile of her own. "You're a knight. You don't need luck", she said as she let go of his hand and shooed him out of the room.

He walked down the hall and towards the cafeteria for breakfast. He saw the two sisters and walked over to their table.

"Are you ready?" Suzaku asked.

The two sisters gave each other knowing looks as they spoke in unison. "We were born ready."

Suzaku laughed at that, as they started to chat. They all talked until they were ready to leave for Beacon cliff - neither sister seemed to notice the fire in his eyes.

 **Author's notes: Are you excited for volume four of RWBY? I sure am! Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **P.S.**

 **After I work on this book for a bit longer (probably until I get to the end of volume one), I might start publishing a FullMetal Alchemist book about Edward Elric's children in the future. Let me know if any of you are interested. That or tell me what you want to read.**

 **P.P.S.**

 **Seriously, if you like my writing then you should follow and/or favorite me for more stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Survive

All the students stood atop stone platforms. Suzaku looked over all the students as Professor Ozpin spoke, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda Goodwitch continued her partner's speech as her fingers moved across her scroll, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Suzaku heard this and turned towards Ruby as she whined at the thought. Ozpin carried on, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." All the students looked on eagerly as the professor continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!" Ruby complained as all the students looked on with surprise. Even Suzaku was shocked - he had never seen that form of organization done before. I suppose he believed that all the students would be assigned to teams that would be guaranteed to work well.

"Are you really putting that much faith in chance?" Suzaku asked the professor.

Ozpin looked to him and gave a small nod. The confidence in his decision was clearly evident as he shut Suzaku down with no hesitation at all.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. The only one who will not be partnering, because of the odd number of students, will be Suzaku Kururugi. If you come into eye contact with him, continue your search for a partner." Ozpin said.

All the students looked to Suzaku as he gave a small nod to the professor. Though he would be at a disadvantage, he was fine with this. He would be able to travel faster and with less worry of attracting attention.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene", Ozpin said.

Suzaku spoke once again at the professor's words, "I would advise some caution. Fortune favors the prepared."

The professor was quick with a response as he took a sip from his coffee, "then we will see how prepared you are, Mr. Kururugi, when chance gambles with your life here at this academy."

Suzaku silenced himself at the professor's words. He wanted to see them be challenged at adaptation. How wise.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately", he said before he continued; "Suzaku you will choose a relic before you return to the top of the cliff. Your team will be selected after the initiation."

Suzaku gave one more nod before he turned to look at the forest below the cliff. It was green, and the temple he saw prior was below him.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked half mindedly. Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah, um… Sir-" Jaune asked as the professor cut him off.

"Good. Now, take your positions." All of the students took their positions, except for Jaune and Suzaku. Jaune continued to raise his hand as Suzaku looked towards the professor for an explanation.

"Sir, um… I've got a question", Jaune asked timidly. "So this landing strategy thing, wha-what is it? You're like- dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin said.

Suzaku looked towards the other students as he saw them get launched off the pads one by one. His eyes dilated as he began to think of a landing strategy of his own.

"Oh, I see. Did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune continued to ask.

Suzaku looked at him for a moment. Was he really that oblivious? Suzaku looked towards Ruby who was at his right as she looked over at me before flying off.

"Professor, you are insa-" Suzaku tried to say before he was flung off with the rest of the students. Suzaku could have sworn Ozpin was taking a calming sip from his black coffee.

Suzaku looked down at the ever encroaching ground. He still had not come up with a landing strategy, but he needed one fast, otherwise he would be a pancake on impact. He saw an incoming tree and pulled out his revolver. He fired six shots into the base of the tree as it began to tip over towards him. He holstered the revolver, before he pulled out his blade. As the tree angled right below him he embedded the sword into the trunk to slow his descent. His feet slid across the wood as splinters of oak bruised and slightly cut his legs. He eventually reached the end of the log, still not completely stopped. He removed his sword from the tree as he flipped off of the crashing tree and slid across the ground. His eyes gazed at the tree as he slid to a stop on the dirt. He sighed as he kneeled for a moment to catch his breath. How did he just do that? He thought of it as Alpha's work, and left it at that.

He stood up and began to run through the woods towards the north. His legs ached as he paced himself through the dense foliage of the Emerald forest. He came into contact with a lone grimm wolf, but was able to slide under it and cut its leg before he turned around and plunged his blade into the wolf's skull. He watched as it faded into nothingness.

He turned around to find a pack of grimm. "This is not my lucky day", Suzaku said as he began to run north.

The beowolves gave chase. Suzaku pulled out his revolver and fired a round into the crowd of grimm. Several fell down dead, but more joined them as he continued to run. He then heard gunshots in the distance. He realized that these sounds were from the other huntsman, so he increased his pace until he reached a clearing. The clearing had several hunters in it - they stood near the temple with the relics. He skidded to a stop and fired more shells into the grimm before he charged into the crowd of grimm with his sword. A grimm tried to swipe at him, but he jumped over the beast's claw and fired a bullet into its head. He flipped onto another grimm and pushed off of its shoulders. He then laid low on the ground as he swiped at their legs and started parrying their claw strikes - cutting and stabbing them. Their numbers dropped drastically as he cut into their ranks. Eventually only a few of the grimm remained, however all of them were bigger than the cannon-fodder that he had faced previously. They were far wiser than their younger brothers, and slowly crawled back into the shadows of the forest.

Suzaku was tired as he kneeled on the ground. His breaths were ragged as he gasped for breath. "How do you fight like this?" Suzaku asked, though the question was more to himself than anyone.

He sighed as he stood up and controlled his breathing. He turned towards the temple to see that there were chess pieces on the stands that held the relics. Suzaku laughed internally at that. What an interesting choice. He slowly walked over to it and looked at the options he had. There was the rook, the knight, and the bishop. He took the knight as a symbol of his title. He went over to the rest of the teams as he studied each one. There was Yang, that black-bowed girl - named Blake, Ruby, a man that had an uncanny resemblance to a chinese soldier he saw in the second black rebellion, a young lady that looked like a greek warrior, and a red-head with a massive grenade launcher. "Hello, everyone", Suzaku said as everyone waved to him. They each smiled at him, those he didn't yet know gave their names - the black-bowed girl was named Blake, the man who resembled the chinese soldier was named Lie Ren, the greek warrior was named Pyrrha, and the red-head with the grenade launcher was named Nora.

"Well the gang's all here, now we can die together" Yang said.

Suzaku looked around and noticed two new grimm - a giant _Nevermore_ bird in the distance and a yellow tailed scorpion.

"Not if I can help it", Ruby said as she charged at the scorpion grimm.

Yang tried to stop her but it was too late. She charged at the creature with incredible speed as all of them looked in shock. Suzaku and Yang sprinted for Ruby as she was knocked out of the way by the creature's massive claw. She got up and tried to run back to the group, but the massive Nevermore fired its feathers at the red-hooded girl, catching her by the cape. Ruby pulled on her cape as Suzaku and Yang dodged the sharp feathers, trying to reach her. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a white blur dash past them and freeze the scorpion's striking tail.

It was Weiss Schnee. Suzaku stopped as Yang continued to run towards Weiss and Ruby. Did Ruby get partnered with Weiss?

Suzaku looked on at the scene for a moment. He then walked back to the group of Huntsmen and joined the conversation. "That thing is circling back", Jaune said, as he pointed to the bird.

"He's right, there's no point in trying to fight it when what we're looking for is right here", Weiss said as Ruby and Jaune picked up their relics. Ruby picked the knight, while Jaune picked the rook.

"Let's go" Ruby said as most of the team followed her. Suzaku was about to join them when Weiss spoke up.

"Wait, Mr. Kururugi", Weiss said, "have you activated your aura?"

Suzaku gave her a quizzical expression as the heiress sighed. She grabbed him by the hand and then proceeded to grabbed his shoulder.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory. Through this our souls are unbound by pain or death, and by thy shoulder I shall protect thee", Weiss said as Suzaku's body began to glow. His aura expanded and formed a blurry form - it looked almost like the symbol of Geass. It then shrank back down and became a soft green glow.

"Your aura is incredible!" Weiss said as all of Suzaku's minor injuries healed. Suzaku looked at himself in awe. It was as if his body were unable to contain the splinter of his soul. He gave a calm breath.

"We need to catch up to the others" Suzaku said. Weiss nodded as they headed towards Beacon cliff.

All nine of the students ran to the clearing where the ruins formed below Beacon cliff. The Nevermore found itself perched atop the ruins waiting for the students to make their move. They sat behind the withered pillars that dotted the clearing. Suzaku stayed behind the pillar as he analyzed the predicament that they were all in.

Unfortunately he had very little time to think as the scorpion from before tore through the foliage of the forest, and charged them.

"Run!" Jaune bellowed out as they all ran from their spots and towards the giant black bird.

Nora fired a volley of grenades at the bird which flew from its perch to attack them. All of them began to run for the cliff. They ran as fast as they could as the scorpion Grimm followed in pursuit of its fleeing prey. Suzaku and Pyrrha turned towards the creature and began to fire at it - unfortunately that did nothing to halt its advance. They both turned around, but Suzaku stopped as the Nevermore swooped in and took out the bridge. All of them went flying. Suzaku was flown ever closer to the massive scorpion's pincers. He took out his blade and cut at the Grimm's eyes. It tried to hit him with the tail, but missed as he side stepped and flipped off the creature. Suddenly, Nora flew in with her mighty hammer and smashed the creature's carapace. It jabbed its tail at her, but she quickly reacted and fired her hammer again, causing her to fly off the scorpion's body. She landed on the bridge, but her momentum caused her to hit Blake and Suzaku.

Suzaku went wide-eyed as he fell into the bottomless canyon, while Blake flung herself up to the ruins with her weapon. Suzaku plummeted to the ground rapidly. He tried to find anything to grab or stab into to slow his descent, but found nothing. He turned himself towards the abyss below. He couldn't end here; he wouldn't!

"I won't allow you to die either," a voice said.

Wait, that's Alpha's! He turned towards a green light and saw green eyes stare back. Not the eyes of a human, but the eyes of a machine.

(=+=)

Back upon the surface Ruby had come up with a plan to get rid of the Nevermore while Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, and Ren landed in the clearing after they had taken out the scorpion. Weiss charged forward as the Nevermore tried to propel itself off the cliff - it became stuck as Weiss froze its tail. It screeched in rage as Blake tossed her roped weapon to Yang. They wrapped the rope of the weapon around a couple of the pillars in the ruins as Ruby flung herself onto the rope. Weiss, who had just returned, used her glyphs to pull the bungee cord towards the ground.

"Of course you would come up with this idea", Weiss said as Ruby waited to be catapulted.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her.

Weiss replied sarcastically, "Can I?"

"Well can you?" Ruby asked once more.

"Of course I can!" Weiss angrily said back as she launched Ruby towards the trapped Nevermore.

Ruby caught the neck of the Nevermore before Weiss created glyphs for her to run on. She dashed up the cliff firing one round after another until the bird's head came clean off. She landed atop the cliff looking down upon everyone else. She eyed all seven of them once more.

Wait! Seven! There were suppose to be eight.

"Where's Suzaku!? she yelled out. All of them looked around until Blake's eyes widened in realization.

Weiss and Yang saw this and turned to her; "What happened?" Yang asked.

She looked back to the cliff where she was pushed off with Suzaku. All of them looked in shock. Nora and Blake were probably the most upset by this.

Another screech could be heard as a second Nevermore swooped in and began firing a volley of arrows at them. All of the students took cover behind whatever they could.

"How are we supposed to take down another one?" Jaune asked.

All of the students looked in caution at the Nevermore until they heard a slight humm in the air. They focused their senses to find the noise and looked towards the abyss below. White, gold, and green light shot up from the fog and began to fire at the creature with a barrage of green energy. The Nevermore flew away from the green energy circling around to attempt a strike on the new combatant.

It was a massive mech of some sort - white with golden trim. It had glowing green eyes and transparent green wings. It looked at all the students before it spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." it said. All the students eyes dilated as they looked at the mech. It sounded exactly like Suzaku... because it was Suzaku!

All of the students were relieved that he wasn't dead. The mech took off at incredible speeds as it continued to fire at an incredible rate. It drew swords from its back before it charged at the Nevermore. The creature swerved out of the way, but was surprised when the mech fired a wire from its hip. The hook connected to the Nevermore's wing - flinging the mech to the back of the Nevermore where he drove his blade through its skull. The bird fell to the ground below, crushing several trees under its sheer weight. The mech pulled the blade from the Nevermore's head as the creature dissolved into a black dust.

The mech flew back to the cliff where Suzaku opened the cockpit and jumped out of the seat. All of the students were still surprised - all except Ruby. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the marvelous machine. She yelled to Suzaku.

"Can I drive!?"

(=+=)

The professor congratulated team Juniper, which consisted of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. What surprised Suzaku the most was that Jaune became team leader. He wasn't present when they defeated the Grimm scorpion, but I suppose he showed great promise.

Finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio Long were declared team RWBY with Ruby as team leader.

"Now, Suzaku Kururugi," Ozpin started as Suzaku walked onto the stage, "for choosing the white knight, you shall be with team RWBY for the duration of your stay. Is this agreeable?"

Suzaku nodded in agreement as Euphemia ran up to the stage and hugged him.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

 **Author's notes: I apologize for the tardiness of my chapters. I will try to speed up production time, however I am writing on my off-time two more books for FanFiction. The first was mentioned in the previous chapter, and the second I have yet to reveal, though one of the characters in it will be the mysterious "Alpha". By the way, I have decided to stop publishing chapters every week. Each chapter is so short and I'm not giving it one hundred percent, so I will only publish chapters that are fully worked upon. Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Character

Suzaku's eyes slowly opened as he looked to see Euphy right beside him. He smiled as she quietly slept.

It had been just yesterday that he had fought through the initiation. He remembered every moment as clear as when it happened. Who is Alpha? What is the danger? Why is he here?

He laid in bed confused. He didn't know what to do. He looked to the side as Euphemia stirred. Her bluish-violet eyes slowly opened as Suzaku rolled out of the bed. She too slid out of bed as she gave a quiet yawn. She looked to Suzaku and saw worry in his eyes.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Suzaku looked back at her with a small smile. Though he looked fine, she could tell he was distressed - his eyes showed doubt.

"I'm just confused", Suzaku said as he rubbed his forehead. "I get brought to this world to stop some great evil, yet I don't even know what it is. How can I stop something I can't see and don't know?"

Euphemia wrapped her arms around him. He stopped rubbing his head as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Try not to fret about such things, Suzaku. We'll worry about it when the time comes", she said as she let go of him.

He looked back at her and gave her a small kiss before he pulled out his pilot garbs.

"Suzaku, you do realize that you and all of the students were given class attire, right?" she said as she held out a nice suit. It was a well ironed white collared shirt with black dress pants, shoes, and a red tie, along with a coal black jacket with golden edging that went around the lapel and down the center.

Suzaku looked it over before he gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I forgot", he said as he traded his pilot garbs for the dress clothes.

He put them on as Euphy handed him a red apple. She gave him a stern look, "Eat this. I don't want you starving. I'll join you for lunch as soon as I finish my negotiations with Ozpin on how best to deal with the Albion", she said as she opened the door to their bedroom and gave him a quick goodbye.

Suzaku smiled a genuine smile at Euphy's antics; she was just as interesting as the day he literally caught her in his arms. He finished adjusting his red tie as he looked at the clock on the wall; It read twenty minutes to nine. His eyes gazed across the room; there were two beds, but they were pulled closer together to make a single massive bed. On the wall next to the door was a large bookshelf. Sadly, only a few books laid in its cupboards. He turned to the far wall; the bathroom door was near the corner of the room and an oak desk lay beside it. He walked over to the bookshelf where he removed the schedule from the cupboard.

"I have to be at Professor Port's class at nine", Suzaku said to himself as he walked out of his bedroom. He calmly walked through the hall, eating the apple Euphy gave to him. As he was walking, he heard the sounds of furniture moving and people struggling coming from his team's bedroom. He knocked on their door - the door swung open to reveal Ruby. "Oh! Suzaku, come help us lift up this bed", she said as she quickly rushed him into the room. Suzaku was rather surprised.

"Are you sure that bed is safe?" he asked, pointing to the bed dangling above the floor.

They were apparently building some sort of bunk beds, though the manner of construction looked far from stable. The bunk bed on the left was dangling from the ceiling by four ropes - hovering above another bed on the ground. The other bunk bed was still being worked on, but they appeared to be trying to put one bed on a stack of books which balanced on top of the corner posts of the bottom bed.

Suzaku sighed as he helped Yang and Blake lift a bed. The two women were relieved to have a helping hand, and together they managed to lift the bed rather quickly. Once the bed was balanced, they all carefully backed away.

"Objective complete!" Ruby said cheerfully. Suzaku rubbed the back of his head nervously. The beds were more like compactors than actual bunk beds, considering the fact that they looked extremely unstable. Then again he had seen worse at Ashford Academy.

"Good job, but I have to get to class. Have a nice day", Suzaku said as he left the room. He continued towards his class, but as he neared the door a thought occurred to him.

"I wonder if they realize that class starts at ni-" before he finished talking to himself he saw both team RWBY and JNPR run passed him. All eight of them rushed in as Suzaku casually walked through the door. The bell rang just a few seconds after.

(=+=)

"Ms. Euphemia…" Ozpin started before Euphemia interrupted him.

"Please, just Euphemia is fine", she said as she gave him a small smile. Ozpin cleared his throat as he started over.

"Euphemia, we can't allow the use of the Albion in school or public grounds. The Albion would attract too much attention in the public, and I know more than a few men who would want to get their hands on such technology."

Euphy nodded in understanding. "I understand, you don't want to attract undue attention", Euphemia said as she laid her hands across her lap, "although I am confused as to why the school grounds would be a problem", she said. There was no high risk for him to allow the Albion to be used in school space, so why not?

Ozpin gave a small smile as he answered, "The reason is rather simple-this is a school meant to train huntsmen and huntresses, not mechanized soldiers."

Euphemia gave a curt nod as she was handed a pen and a document agreeing to these terms. She elegantly put her signature onto the paper, before handing it back to Ozpin.

"Now onto a lesser matter. Would you permit me to create a club for the Fanus?" she asked, "I believe it would do well for Faunus to have a place where they can express themselves without reprimand."

Ozpin thought on that statement. It was a very interesting proposition. "Tell me - why do you wish to help them?" he asked with a bit of mirth.

Euphemia did not hesitate for a split second, "Because that is what I believe is righteous. After all, they're not any different from you or I, therefore they should be treated fairly." she said. Her gaze did not shift. She continued to look into the professor's green eyes.

He gave a smile as he nodded in approval. She smiled gleefully as she stood up, "Thank you", she said as she began to walk out of the room. Her heart was soaring at this small accomplishment - for with every small step you come closer to fulfilling your dreams.

Ozpin tapped his cane on the ground and stood up himself. Euphemia looked back at him to see him walking towards her. He pressed the button on the elevator.

"Try not to rush into things, Euphemia. I'll show you where you can host your club", he said with amusement at her eagerness.

One couldn't blame her for being impatient. Though she was technically more than one hundred years old, she was still only sixteen in mind and body.

(=+=)

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey." Professor Port boasted in front of the class, giving a boisterous "Ah-Ha!" as he did so.

Suzaku sat in between Weiss and Ruby, glazing over his textbook and paying no mind to the teacher. In all of his years of life, he never had heard a man so adamant about flaunting his pride. In all honesty it was rather boring. Several of his classmates would agree, seeing as a few of them fell asleep in the middle of class. Even his team's fearless leader, Ruby, had fallen asleep. Then again, she was only fifteen.

"You too shall call them prey upon graduating from this prestigious academy", he said, trying - but failing, to spark some sort of interest from the students. "Now as I was saying" he continued as he began to walk across the classroom, "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

Suzaku was really uninterested now. He had learned all that in the first day of being on this planet. Of course no one knew that he and Euphemia were from a different world, they just assumed that they were from the edges of Vale.

"Huntsman… Huntresses" he said, clicking his teeth and pointing his fingers to the girls on the first row; his own row.

Yang rolled her eyes - even though Suzaku couldn't see it, he knew she did. Afterall, he would if he were in her shoes - especially to someone like Port. Everyone else probably rolled their eyes too, but Yang… Yang was a definite.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves", Professor Port said as he waved his left arm around. "From what you might ask? Well… from the very world!" he said as he pointed his left hand to the sky.

Someone (surprisingly) jumped up from their seat, possibly inspired by Professor Port's speech, which garnered the attention of the whole class, before he quickly sat down.

The Professor blathered on, "that is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man."

"Is it you?" Suzaku blurted out tiredly.

"It is I!" he said without a single hesitant moment, rather proudly.

Suzaku tuned him - he ignored every word coming from the teacher's mouth. Professor Port just droned on about vain pedigrees and past glories. Suzaku couldn't help but groan quietly.

Professor Port paid no heed - too entranced by his own story. Suzaku heard the sound of scribbling and turned his head to see Ruby drawing something. She sketched for a little bit longer, before she began to snicker.

She showed her silly sketch of the professor to her team. Almost all of them quietly laughed, and Suzaku gave a smile of his own, before he pushed the paper down. Professor Port gave them a glance, silencing them all.

He continued, "...in the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero", he finished as he gave a bow.

Suzaku looked to the rest of his team. Weiss seemed to be seething.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable…" he said as Ruby began to balance a book and apple on her pencil. Suzaku turned back to Weiss who was glaring at Ruby, getting angrier by the second.

"A true huntsman must be dependable…" Ruby fell asleep for a moment as Weiss became even more enraged.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Professor port finished as Ruby picked at her nose. The heiress's rage caused her to shake with anger as she heard those final words. Her anger had boiled over, and Suzaku was worried.

"So, who among us believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" the professor asked. Weiss immediately raised her hand.

"I do, sir!" she said loudly. The professor looked at her with interest.

"Well then, let's find out." he said, "Step forward and face your opponent."

He raised his hand to the cage in the corner of the classroom. Suzaku's eyes dilated. How hadn't he seen that? Whatever was inside of it was shaking the cage violently. Weiss stepped out of the room to gather her equipment. Suzaku was about to follow but was stopped by the professor. He sat back down.

Yang slid up to his seat, "Trying to make a move on the ice queen?" she asked, moving her eyebrows flirtingly.

Suzaku looked over his shoulder and into her eyes. "I've gotta do it before you do," he said with a smirk. Yang's smugness faded.

"Did you just call me gay?!" she asked angrily. Weiss walked back into the room with her usual white dress and rapier.

She stood at the opposite end of the classroom and took a stance, readying herself for her opponent. Her team cheered her on.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well!" Blake said, waving a flag in her hand.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouted out. Weiss turned to Ruby with annoyance evident on her face.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" she said angrily. Ruby lowered her eyes.

"Sorry" she said quietly. Suzaku saw this and turned to Weiss with disapproval. Weiss turned her head away from him.

"I'm cheering for the Grimm in the cage," Suzaku said to her. Ruby, Yang, and Blake turned to him. He looked at them all for a moment before he turned back to watch the upcoming fight. "I'm not supporting that attitude", he said calmly.

Weiss ignored Suzaku's comment.

"Alright, let the match… Begin!" Professor Port said as he cut the lock with his weapon. It appeared to be an old version of a rifle of some sort with the blades of a battleaxe on the end.

The Grimm came charging out of the cage, though Weiss sidestepped the charging black boar and swung at it with her blade. Sadly she failed to pierce its armor. The creature turned back to the frustrated huntress.

"Ah-Ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" the professor said boastfully.

Weiss's eyes looked over to him for a moment, before she looked back to the Grimm in front of her.

"Hang in their, Weiss!" Ruby shouted in encouragement.

Weiss charged at the creature, but her blade met the tusk of the boar, and became lodged in between both horns. She tried to pull her rapier out of the position, but the creature did not relent.

"Come on, Weiss. Show it who's boss!" Ruby said to Weiss. Weiss turned to try to scold her, but lost her grip on her weapon, causing it to fly to the other end of the room. The creature batted her away with its horns.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" the professor spoke. Weiss turned her gaze back to the boar-like Grimm to see it charging at her. She dodged its charge at the last second, before she sprinted for her weapon. She slid across the floor and grabbed her weapon, called Myrtenaster.

"Weiss, go for its belly. There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

The Grimm began to roll towards her at an incredible velocity, but Weiss formed two glyphs. The first glyph stopped the Grimm dead in its tracks, exposing its belly. The second one formed behind her at an angle, facing the boar-Grimm. She jumped onto her second glyph which propelled her towards the Grimm. Her rapier pierced the beast's gut, causing it to squeal in pain, before it died and dissipated.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training", Professor Port said. Weiss stood above the fading corpse of the Grimm, panting for breath.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed", he finished.

Weiss scowled at Ruby and Suzaku before she left the classroom.

"Why is she so angry with me?" Ruby asked herself. Suzaku walked over to her and pulled her seat out.

"I'm sure she just had a bad night of sleep", Suzaku said. He knew that wasn't true. She was definitely disliking Ruby as a team leader. He saw all the tell-tale signs. She argued with authority and was venting her frustration out on that poor Grimm. That poor Grimm. "Come on, let's go and talk to her", he said as they all walked out of the classroom.

They both followed her to the end of the hallway and called out to her.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted out. Weiss turned around angrily, and replied.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being s-" she was cut off by Weiss.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss said angrily.

Suzaku stepped in, "All she has been trying to do is be supportive. Besides, she's fifteen and new to the leadership role." Ruby looked to him for a second, before she looked back to Weiss.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." she said with indifference. Suzaku scowled at her.

"I do, you just aren't thinking clearly. Get your fantasies and emotions out of your head", he said. Weiss glared at him.

"They aren't fantasies, they're expectations. She's suppose to be a leader, but she's not." Weiss said, "Ozpin made a mistake", she walked away and left both Ruby and Suzaku at the end of the hall. Suzaku turned towards Ruby.

"Ozpin didn't make a mistake," he said to her with a smile.

"I would hope not."

Both Ruby and Suzaku turned to the voice to find professor Ozpin and Euphemia behind them.

"Are you sure? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked. Ozpin looked at her.

"That remains to be seen," he said calmly. She looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. This time Euphemia cut him off.

"It is just the beginning. We can't judge you on the actions of a single day," Euphemia said with a giggle, "What would be the sense in that?"

Ruby gave a sheepish smile.

"Though that doesn't mean you can slack off," Suzaku said.

"The title of leader is not just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly," Ozpin started. "If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby internalized every word they said. She gave her absolute attention to them. It felt like she was talking to the wisest people in the kingdom of Vale.

"You have a great mantle of responsibility now. Make sure to hold it with care. For others will follow by your example, and will look to you for instruction," Euphemia said.

Ozpin nodded in agreement. Ruby nodded to all three of them. They all looked down the hall to see Weiss finishing up a conversation with Professor Port.

"Hopefully she learned something as well", Suzaku said with a glimmer of hope.

(=+=)

Suzaku and Euphy laid in bed, reminiscing on the day's events.

"Team RWBY is going to be very interesting. I just know it", Suzaku said as Euphemia smiled at her boyfriend's words.

"I agree", she said as they both yawned. "I guess we'll see how this all turns out tomorrow, Suzaku."

He nodded as he turned off his lamp. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight", she replied as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Suzaku stared at the ceiling, smiling. He felt a change in character in both Ruby and Weiss today, and he knew it would not go unnoticed.

"A very interesting year indeed."

 **Author's notes: I apologize for not publishing a chapter sooner. I went on another vacation with my family.** **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **P.S.**

 **One of you asked how I would restrain the Lancelot. Well, I'm not going to weaken the mech itself, but rather keep its usage to a minimal due to regulations set up by Ozpin and Euphemia, so yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jaune

Many great fighters trained and sparred in Beacon Academy, but sadly there were exceptions. In fact, Jaune happened to be looking at one of those exceptions right now.

Jaune charged at Cardin Winchester, team leader of team CRDN. Jaune tried to hit Cardin with an overhead swing, but missed as Cardin sidestepped his attack, and hit Jaune with his mace. Jaune was sent reeling from the blow, his shield flying out of his grasp - but Jaune was far from finished. Suzaku watched as Jaune tried to swing at Cardin again in the same predictable motion. Cardin blocked the attack with the shaft of his mace, and began to push Jaune back.

Suzaku watched as the two glared at each other, neither wanting to lose. If he were fighting Cardin, then he would have gone with a more rapier styled combat; jabbing at the enemy. Cardin would have had a hard time blocking those types of attacks. Unfortunately, Suzaku wasn't the one fighting.

Suzaku saw Cardin knee Jaune in the stomach. Jaune kneeled in pain as Cardin raised his mace, preparing to make the final blow.

The overhead light turned off, removing the shadow that engulfed all the students that stood outside of the combat stage. The aura level was seen above the stage, showing how easily Cardin had decimated Jaune. Cardin's aura hadn't taken any damage, while Jaune's was nearly depleted.

Ms. Goodwitch walked onto the stage, before she began speaking to all of the students. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Ark's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match," she stated, as she tampered with the scroll cradled in her hands.

Suzaku wasn't surprised by the results of the battle. As much of a leader Jaune was, he was a horrible combatant.

"Mr. Ark, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy." Ms. Goodwitch told Jaune, as Jaune looked at his own scroll, seeing the red bar above his picture, "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowulf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself" Cardin said, as he swung his mace onto his armored shoulder.

And even though Suzaku knew that Jaune would lose, he still rooted for him.

"You owe me ten Lien," Yang said with a smug grin as Suzaku dropped the coins into her open hand. Suzaku sighed in aggravation. He really wanted to buy Euphy something with that.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Just as Ms. Goodwitch finished the announcement, the bells of the classroom rang, informing students of the end of class.

Most of the students began to flood out of the classroom as Jaune continued to lie on the floor of the stage. Teams RWBYS and JNPR remained as they all waited for Jaune to eventually get up, and walk with them to lunch.

While most of the team was cheery, or at least seemed cheery, Jaune gloomily walked with the team. This attitude stirred Suzaku's attention, driving him to speak.

"Jaune, you did fine out there. You just need some practice, that's all." he said with a smile. Jaune gave a smile back, but it wasn't genuine. It was the smile that you would give if you were trying to make someone perceive you as happy. Suzaku knew something was nagging at Jaune's mind, but decided not to prod any further until they were at the lunchroom.

All of the students sat down with their meals in hand. Suzaku sat next to Wiess and Ruby. While he had expected a change to occur, he never expected one so drastic in such a short period of time. Wiess and Ruby were actually tolerating each other!

Everyone talked to each other casually, while Nora began to tell a story about how she and Ren defeated a pack of Ursa. Of course, it was exaggerated, made even more obvious by Ren's constant corrections.

Suzaku spoke to Jaune once more, deciding this time to take a more direct approach.

"Is Cardin becoming a problem?" Suzaku asked. Jaune looked up to him before he spoke in a distant tone.

"Everything's fine" he said, barely touching his food.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha spoke up, looking at Jaune with worry.

Nora had finished her story, leaving the focus of everyone's attention on Jaune. Jaune broke out of his stupor as he noticed that all the eyes of the table were on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaune said, pulling up his fake smile once more.

"Do not think you are alone. You are surrounded by friends. All you must do is reach out for their assistance," a sweet voice said. Suzaku turned around to find Euphimia walking to the table in her traditional dress attire. She walked up, prompting Ruby to scoot down to accommodate for the newcomer.

"Euphy, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

Euphimia gave a quick shrug of her shoulders, "I had time, so I decided to join you all for lunch."

Suzaku gave a soft smile at her outgoing nature. It was another quality he enjoyed about her. She spoke kindly, but with volume, garnering the attention of most people in the room.

Jaune looked at the people who had just spoke, before he sighed. "I know that, but I can deal with this myself. Besides, it's not like he is doing anything too bad," he said, waving their comments off.

"Like that time he knocked your books out of your hand?" Ruby said, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Or the time he opened your shield in the door arch, causing it to get stuck in the frame for an hour?" Pyrrha said.

"Or when he sent you flying in a mobile locker?" Suzaku said.

"I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune defended.

Suzaku face palmed himself after listening to the long list of times that Cardin had bullied Jaune. Here they were, trying to stick up for Jaune, but he lets his pride get in the way. It was aggravating Suzaku to no end.

Suzaku's ears picked up the sound of laughter. He turned his head to the noise, seeing Cardin bullying a faunus by the name of Velvet. Cardin's attitude reminded Suzaku of the way the Britannians treated his people, the Japanese. However, in Britannia, they were second class citizens, but in a place where both faunus and humans were of the same stature in the eyes of the law…

Suzaku's eyes widened as Euphimia stood up and began to walk over to Cardin and his team. Suzaku stood up and followed after her.

Cardin was pulling on Velvets bunny ears when he saw Euphy and Suzaku walking towards them. Cardin let go of Velvets ear, before he began to walk towards Euphimia and Suzaku. His team followed close behind.

"Well if it isn't Suzaku. What are y-" Cardin didn't get to finished as Euphimia briskly walked up to him and gave him a firm slap to the face. Cardin's team looked on in surprise as Euphimia spoke up.

"You should be ashamed of your attitude towards this lady. She has done nothing to warrant your teasing," Euphimia said as Cardin looked back at Euphimia in anger.

"You wanna defend this faunus? They have done nothing but cause violence all across Vale!" Cardin said angrily.

Euphimia stood firm as she answered, "They were treated this way, even before the White Fang turned to violence for a solution. If you were to treat them the same way that you treat your fellow man, then the violence would end. I know what they are doing is wrong, and I fully disagree with their violent actions, but we, as civilians, must not retaliate like vigilantes. Let the government perform its function, and peace will return."

Cardin's anger did not subside at her words. If anything it made him more angry. He was about to backhand her, but Suzaku stepped in and caught Cardin's hand.

Suzaku looked at Cardin with intensity and threatened, "Don't even think about it."

Cardin pulled his hand back before he scoffed and left with his team following closely behind.

"Thank you," the bunny eared faunus, Velvet, said with a hint of relief.

Euphimia just gave a small nod before she walked back to the table with Suzaku.

"I'd watch yourself. Cardin is very low class. His anger might cloud his senses," Suzaku said to Euphimia.

She nodded in agreement. "Then I'll make sure to keep you in my company whenever I talk to him."

Suzaku gave a sigh of annoyance. "Close enough," Suzaku said as they sat back down.

All of team RWBYS and JNPR were present except for Jaune.

"Where did Jaune go?" Suzaku asked.

Pyrrha responded solemnly, "I think he just needs a bit of time to himself."

Suzaku nodded in agreement with her words, but he still found himself worrying for the blonde. Jaune was his friend, and Suzaku didn't want to see a friend hurting without reason.

"I hope Jaune gets better." Suzaku said.

 **Author's notes: I'm back, baby! Sorry for the delay in chapters. It won't happen again. I am planning on putting this on hiatus after I finish all the chapters placed in volume one. That won't take awhile, so there will be plenty of upcoming chapters until I'm finished. After I do that, I'll begin work on my other stories and maybe publish another chapter to** _ **RWBY: Genesis.**_

 **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Learning

Suzaku sat in class. While he found many of the classes to be boring at Beacon academy, a few he actually enjoyed. One such class was the history class. The eccentric Dr. Oobleck grabbed his attention, not through comedy or anything of the sort, but rather just by being so… energetic.

Oobleck darted across the room faster than Suzaku could track. The professor continued to speak at a pace that nearly made Suzaku lose his place in his book. _Nearly._ With Oobleck, it made him have to pay that much more attention. Sadly, a few of his classmates either lacked the drive or we're too stubborn to put in any effort, such as Cardin who lazily laid his feet atop his desk; or Jaune who sat asleep with his pencil in one hand and his face in the other.

Suzaku listened as the professor spoke, "...this is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, popularly known as the Faunus War. Humankind was quite-quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." The professor stopped to take a sip of his coffee before he rushed to the front of the classroom, "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day."

Suzaku continued to write down notes at a record pace as the professor dashed across the classroom like a bullet.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asked. A faunus in the back and Velvet, the girl that was being teased the other day, raised their hands, albeit with hesitation. Suzaku felt bad for them. They didn't deserve the treatment that they were receiving.

"Dreadful-it's simply dreadful. Remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean- I mean- I mean- just look at what happened to the white fang. Now, can any of you young scholars tell me what is believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Suzaku raised his hand, but the student picked was Weiss. She lowered her hand back down as she spoke, "the battle of Fort Castle," she said.

"Precisely!" the professor exclaimed with a flick of his pointer. "And who could tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoons forces?"

Once again Suzaku raised his hand, but heard a "Hey" from his left. It sounded like… Yep. Jaune was done for.

Suzaku stared at Jaune as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. How could Jaune not know something as simple as nightvision? It was one of the few things they actually learned about the Faunus.

"Uh… Binoculars!" Jaune said.

Most of the class laughed at the funny answer, except for Pyrrha, Suzaku and Oobleck.

The professor zipped back to his desk, "Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin, before the question, just sat with his feet on his desk, fidgeting with his red hair. Cardin answered without filter, "Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oobleck gave a disappointed glare and shook his head, but remained silent.

"You are standardless," Suzaku spoke calmly, an undertone of disappointment being heard.

Cardin scowled at Suzaku's words. "You got a problem?" Cardin retorted with dislike clear in his voice.

"No, I know the answer," Suzaku said. "The answer is night vision. It's one of the most well-known facts that all faunus can see in the dark."

Cardin growled before Blake spoke up, "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake then turned to Cardin before continuing, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Those words prompted Cardin to stand up and walk over to her to give her a piece of his mind, but the professor intervened.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat," Professor Oobleck said.

Jaune was snickering at Cardin's misfortune before the professor rushed over to him and continued, "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings."

Jaune groaned in dismay.

(=+=)

All the students in the history class walked out into the halls, with the exception of Cardin and Jaune. Team JNPR walked out along with Suzaku.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune," Pyrrha said to them as she stood by the arch of the doorway. Everyone nodded their heads as they walked off.

Suzaku would have stayed with her, but he had other things that required his attention. One such thing was his Lancelot Albion.

While he did not pilot it as much due to school regulation, he did keep an eye on it to make sure it was well maintained and polished. He did not want to see his knightmare-frame be mistreated.

Suzaku walked into the large hangar where the professor had allowed him to store it. Ozpin had asked him about the mech, but Suzaku was hesitant to disclose any information about it. Suzaku walked towards it, holding its key in his hands. He looked up at the Albion and for a brief moment he thought about giving it a quick run, but discarded the idea. He promised Ozpin that he would only use it if necessary.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned around to see Euphy wearing the usual school attire for the women at the school and holding a large stack of flyers that reached to her chin. Suzaku quickly walked over to her and took about half the stack from her hands.

"Thank you," Euphy said. Suzaku gave a curt nod, before he grabbed one of the flyers and gave it a quick look.

"You really are doing a good job on advertising this club of yours," Suzaku said in mild surprise. The flyer was a picture of Euphy with Velvet by her side. Both were smiling and appeared to be having a good time. Below them were the words "Faunus supporters club! Come and join us!"

Euphy gave a small smile and modestly spoke, "Are you sure I'm not going too overboard with this?"

Suzaku shook his head in disagreement. "I think what you are doing is a wonderful thing," Suzaku said, before he walked over to her and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.

Euphy lightly blushed, before continuing, "Thanks. Now, can you help me hand these out across the academy?"

Suzaku looked at the stack of flyers, before looking at his watch. "Sure, why not."

(=+=)

Blake was walking down the halls of the academy with her books in her hand. She was heading back to her dorm when she heard her teammates talking about something. She quickened her pace, reaching her dorm in a few seconds, before she opened the door.

Inside, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were looking at some sort of flyer. Curious, Blake walked over and took a look at it herself.

"Blake, what do you think of this?" Ruby asked. Blake was surprised that Euphemia was actually willing to help the Faunus. Blake smiled.

"I think it's really nice of her," Blake said. The others couldn't help but agree, however Weiss was rather hesitant about it. Blake noticed this, but didn't say anything. After all, Weiss was a Schnee.

Maybe Blake would attend the club.

(=+=)

Suzaku and Euphy stood on the edge of the roof of the dormitory, staring into the stars of the night sky. The stars were far different than the ones on Earth. All of them formed new constellations and shapes, creating a new scene to enjoy.

Suzaku held Euphy's hand as they continued to gaze into the night sky - until Jaune and Pyrrha walked out and onto the roof.

Suzaku and Euphemia turned to face the two, both parties now noticing each other.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation elsewhere," Pyrrha said to Jaune.

Suzaku and Euphemia were a bit startled by their presence, but were not trying to inconvenience them in any way.

"No, please do stay. You're not interrupting anything," Euphemia said. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before they decided to stay and talk it out.

"Jaune, I'm offering to help train you," Pyrrha said. Suzaku was impressed by her offer. If anyone was qualified to teach Jaune, it was her.

Jaune appeared to be surprised by the offer, prompting Pyrrha to continue, "We can train up here, after class, where no one will bother us."

Jaune's eyes looked to the ground as he responded, "You think I need help?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha was about to reply but was interrupted by Suzaku who sternly and without hesitation said one word, "Yes."

Jaune looked to Suzaku, Jaune's anger evident as he gave a scowl, "I don't need help. I need to do this myself."

Suzaku calmly walked over to him and placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Do you think I got my skill myself? No, I learned from others, whether it be through reading their textbooks or actually learning from them, I didn't get good on my own. You need help to better yourself. Besides, you have potential, you got into Beacon," Suzaku said sternly.

Jaune pushed Suzaku's hand off of his shoulder, before he spoke up, "I didn't actually get into Beacon."

Suzaku glared at Jaune before continuing, "I thought that was the case, but I don't care."

Jaune looked at Suzaku wide eyed, "Why?"

"Because you have proven yourself. You made it passed the initiation. Along with the fact that you were selected as a team leader, showing your qualification to lead," Suzaku said, before he waved for Pyrrha to come over. "Now shut up and humble yourself. If you have the chance to learn then take it."

Jaune looked at them in surprise, before he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Thanks."

Suzaku nodded before he and Euphemia walked off the roof.

"That was rather direct," Euphy said with a hint of worry, "I hope he's not too distraught after that scolding."

Suzaku smiled at her, "He'll be fine."

(=+=)

The quiet ticking of the clocks in the tower drew Ozpin closer to sleep as time dragged on. He had done nothing but fill out paperwork, and boredom was kicking in. He wondered if a single cup of coffee would be enough.

"Here you go," a man said casually, setting a mug beside him. Ozpin looked to the mug groggily, picking it up, before he took a sip.

"This is te-" Ozpin stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened. Who had handed him the tea? Ozpin shot up out of his desk to meet the green eyes of a young man who was sitting at the other side of the table, "Who are you?" Ozpin shouted.

Ozpin was startled by the boy's presence. There was no warning, no sign of entry. The boy was just there.

The boy looked at Ozpin before he spoke up, "You may refer to me as Alpha."

Ozpin furrowed his brow. He did not trust the boy. His instinct was telling him to run, but his mind said otherwise.

"That's sounds like a pseudonym," Ozpin said, "Do you have a real name?"

Alpha just looked at Ozpin before he shrugged his shoulders. Ozpin grew more annoyed by the boy's presence.

"Very well then, why don't you tell me how you got in," Ozpin asked.

Alpha smiled before waving his hands, "I did it with magic," Alpha said with amusement in his voice, though a hint of sarcasm was laced into his words as well.

Ozpin stepped forward, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I-" Ozpin stopped dead in his tracks as Alpha glared at Ozpin with his glowing green eyes. Alpha stood up, causing Ozpin to seat himself in his chair.

"Perhaps you should be asking why I am here," Alpha said. Ozpin gave the question some thought.

"Why are you here?" Ozpin said. Though Ozpin kept a calm face, he was terrified.

Alpha just smiled once more, "I want to have a simple conversation."

Ozpin was confused by the request, but obliged nonetheless. Maybe he could garner some information from him.

Alpha sat back down, picking up a pot of tea that sat upon Ozpin's desk. Ozpin could have sworn that it wasn't there before.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" Ozpin asked.

Alpha took a sip from his tea before he spoke up. "I was curious, has Qrow been able to gather any leads concerning the woman that attacked the fall maiden?" Alpha asked.

Ozpin's eyes widened once more. "How do you know about that?"

Alpha didn't give an answer to his question, but rather continued to speak, paying no mind to the shocked headmaster.

"I am worried that she will come after the fall maiden again, so that she can attain all of her power. You can't hide the fall maiden in the basement forever," Alpha said, "I mean, you and your little group of huntsmen are doing a good job, but it just won't do."

Ozpin couldn't speak. This man knew everything.

The Counselor looked in Ozpin's direction, before speaking, "Now I know that you are worried what will happen, but you must be strong. After all, I put in a new piece and I wish to see what will happen in this world."

Ozpin spoke, "What do you mean new piece?"

Alpha looked over to Ozpin, before he spoke once more, "I would tell you, but I don't want to," the Counselor said, before he stood up and began to walk towards the elevator door. "Well, I think I have had enough fun playing with you. Ta Ta!"

Ozpin blinked at Alpha's words, only to find the boy gone. Ozpin looked back at his table to see no tea set, no mug, nothing. It was as if it never happened.

Ozpin sighed. "I need more coffee."

 **Author's notes: I wish I had done this sooner, but here it is!**

 **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Falls

All the students followed Ms. Goodwitch closely, making sure to stay close to each other's teammates at all times. The only exceptions to this pattern were Jaune, Suzaku, and Euphie.

Suzaku and Euphemia walked through the forest of red trees and grass, looking around in wonder at the scene in front of them. It had been about a week since Jaune had started training with Pyrrha, and already his skills were improving. Sadly, not all was well.

Suzaku had noticed the bags under Jaune's eyes. He always appeared to be tired. He barely got any sleep. Along with the fact that he had been staying with Cardin and his group far more than he should have.

"Suzaku, don't look so glum. Today is 'us' time," Euphie said.

Jaune could handle himself. It had been far too long since Suzaku and Euphie had had any time to themselves. And with this project coming up, Suzaku thought it might be a good idea to focus his attention on Euphie for a change - even though the other students were all around them.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee," Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked in the front of the group, leading them through the forest with her crop held tightly in her grip. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I am here to make sure that none of you die while doing so," she finished as she stopped, before spinning around to look at all of the students.

Suzaku and Euphie were a bit antsy, but restrained enough to wait. They stood quietly as Ms. Goodwitch explained in detail the task that was assigned.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Ms. Goodwitch pulled out a jar of red sap to give the students an idea of what was required. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

All of the teams went their separate ways. However, Jaune was grabbed by Cardin, leaving team JNPR just one man short.

(=+=)

Suzaku and Euphie stopped in a wild, secluded section of the woods. Both sighed in relief as they sat down at the base of one of the trees of the forest, basking in the warm rays of the sun. Suzaku had already gathered a jar of sap. He didn't need to worry about his teammates as they could handle themselves.

"Suzaku?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku turned his head towards her as he put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, Euphie?"

Euphie's expression was one of deep thought, before she raised her eyes to his.

"How is Britannia? How is Earth? When you were last there, what was it like?" Euphie asked with curiosity.

Suzaku's eyes widened at the question. He hadn't really thought about it much.

"Suzaku?" Euphie prompted with concern.

"I'm fine. I just haven't thought about it much," Suzaku said, before he continued. "The world is far more peaceful than it once was."

Euphie was now more curious than ever. What had happened when she was gone? She prodded for more. "And?"

Sigh _..._ "Lelouch had brought peace through something called the Zero Requiem. It worked for a time, but eventually people started fighting again," Suzaku said with a bit of regret in his voice. "I had to use my authority in the UFE, a coalition of nations to get the fighting to stop. Ever since then, everything was quiet."

"And what of Lelouch?" Euphie asked, a smile adorning her face.

Suzaku bit his tongue at the mentioning of Lelouch's name. "Lelouch is…"

Euphie's smile faded.

Suzaku wished he hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," Euphie said, "No one can live forever."

Both of them sat in a solemn silence. Neither of them wanted to make a move, but Suzaku broke the tension. He brought Euphie into his embrace, an embrace which she gladly accepted.

"Let's not worry about any of that. The past is the past. Let's try to live this life to the fullest," Suzaku said as he looked into Euphie's eyes.

"Yes, let's," Euphie said, before she raised her head and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was long overdue and passionate. They stayed in the embrace for a time, until Suzaku broke the kiss and smiled at her. He stroked her cheek to make sure this moment was real. He was so glad to have a second chance. He knew he had to break the moment or he would never want to leave.

"I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you want to set up that picnic?" Suzaku asked.

Euphie nodded as she went off to grab the picnic basket that she had brought.

(=+=)

"Yang, this is a terrible idea," Ruby said plainly.

The girls of team RWBY walked quietly through the woods of Forever Falls. All of them kept quiet as Yang led the way.

"Ruby, relax. We're just checking on them," Yang said with a devious grin on her face. "Besides, they won't even know we're there."

Weiss sped up her pace to walk beside Yang, before she spoke. "Yang, I know you like to have a bit of gossip, but this is ridiculous!"

Yang gave her a quick glance, before she turned her head back to the path, "Then why are you following me?" Yang asked.

Weiss crossed her arms, before she responded, "Professor Goodwitch said that we were to stay together," and then mumbled under her breath, "Like you'd listen to the professor anyways."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Yang retorted.

Both began to bicker as Ruby tried to calm their frustration. Blake stood behind the three of the girls, preferring not to get involved. She was rather preoccupied as other thoughts nagged her.

Blake was curious about the Faunus support group that Euphemia had started. She wanted to join, maybe it would help to have the support of other Faunus, but she worried. What if her team found out? What if the whole school found out? Rejection was the only thing keeping her from trying it.

Ruby was able to finally calm both sides, but it appeared that Yang had won the argument as Weiss and Ruby began to follow her once again, albeit begrudgingly. Blake followed behind as well. She knew this was a bad idea, but she kind of wanted to know what was going on between Suzaku and Euphemia. Just thinking about it made her think of her book 'Ninja's in Love'. She was, after all, a fanatic lover of romance novels.

The team came to a halt when Yang raised her hand, signalling to everyone to stop. All of the team gathered around and peeked through the bush to see Suzaku and Euphemia having a... picnic.

Yang's grin grew with each passing second as the two lovers talked, their arms wrapped around each other affectionately. Yang pulled out her scroll and began to take a few pictures.

"What are you doing?" Ruby whispered to her sister with a blush.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but this is too good!" Yang quietly said with a giddy smile. She was taking far too much joy in snooping around in Suzaku's and Euphemia's love life. "It's just like those romance books Blake reads."

Blake blushed at the statement. "I-I do no such thing!" Blake said. Everyone rolled their eyes at the statement, before going back to watching the two lovers. Blake was a horrible liar when flustered.

As team RWBY was watching Suzaku and Euphemia under the guise of observation, team CRDL was observing the two with much more sinister intent.

Team CRDL stood around Jaune, the leader of team JNPR, menacingly. A box, humming with the sounds of insects laid beside Cardin, leader of team CRDL, along with a jar of red sap from the trees of the forest.

"Alright, boys," Cardin started with a sinister smirk, "Jaune here managed to gather up an entire box of rapier wasps, and now we're gonna use them."

All of Cardin's team smirked with him as Jaune gave a nervous chuckle - a look of horror on his face. Jaune was having some serious regrets.

Cardin continued. "Now, according to one of the essay's Jaune wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach those two love birds a lesson."

Team CRDL stood up, as Jaune continued to look on in horror. Cardin's hand reached out as he pulled Jaune off the ground, before shoving the jar of red sap into Jaune's hands.

"Now you're gonna throw this jar at Suzaku, or you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon," Cardin threatened as he pointed Jaune at Suzaku and Euphemia.

Both of them looked like they were having an enjoyable time. Both were laughing and, from the sounds of things, flirting with each other.

Jaune looked at Cardin and then back to Suzaku and Euphemia a few times. He was in inner turmoil. He couldn't just leave Beacon! He had a team, friends. He was actually learning from Pyrrha!

But it would also be a breach of trust if he threw the sap at Suzaku and Euphemia. He was Suzaku's friend. Along with the fact that he was a huntsman.

Jaune thought hard on the topic, but one thought helped him finally decide. What would Pyrrha do. In fact, what would any huntsman do? They were suppose to be pillars of justice. He couldn't just let this happen. It was his duty as a huntsman to protect others.

"No," Jaune said.

Cardin narrowed his eyes at Jaune, bringing his mace into his hands.

"What did you say?" Cardin hissed.

Jaune tightened his fist. "I said, no!" Jaune threw the jar of sap at Cardin, covering him in the sticky substance. Cardin and his team looked at Jaune, like tigers ready for the pounce.

"Oh, you've done it now, Jauney boy," Cardin said as he and his team grabbed Jaune and dragged him off deeper into the forest.

(=+=)

Suzaku and Euphie sat around flirting with each other. As time had passed, the two had gotten more and more comfortable. Team RWBY watched with interest at the lover's interactions. How did it even reach this point? In fact, was that really grape juice?

"Uncle Qrow's gonna love this!" Yang said with mirth. Blake watched with a blush on her cheeks as well. Ruby and Weiss had to stop watching five minutes prior. They just couldn't continue to watch such… bombastic displays of affection.

"I can't believe them. Such perverts," Weiss said with disgust towards Yang.

Yang turned her head and gave her a stink-eye, before she went back to watching the lovers. Ruby nodded her head in agreement with Weiss.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. My sister tends to have an interest with- erm… I don't even know," Ruby said with a sigh. Too many had fallen to Yang's gossip. It was a tragedy.

As team RWBY continued to watch, Jaune was in a rather dire predicament.

Cardin held Jaune's form in his hand. Jaune's face was covered with bruises as he hang motionless in Cardin's grasp.

"I'm gonna send you back to your mommy in teeny, tiny pieces.," Cardin said to Jaune with his fist raised.

Jaune simply said back to him, "I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team."

Cardin sneered at this response as he threw Jaune to the ground. The rest of his team stood around them and watched. "Do you think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin teased, "You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune, through the pain and fear, managed to smile a small smile, as if he was amused. Cardin punched him in anger, only to find his fist meeting Jaune's aura. Cardin winced in pain, before Russell, one of Cardin's teammates, kicked Jaune in the back.

Cardin stood back up and sneered. "Let's see how much of a man you really are."

However, before the fight could begin, a loud roar rang out through the forest. Team CRDL looked around for the origin of the sound, but found something that they weren't looking for. A massive ursa stomped heavily through the brush of the forest and towards the bullies and their victim. But, seeing at how massive the ursa was, it would be a better observation to say that they were all going to be the victims...had everyone on team CRDL, with the exception of Cardin and Jaune, not run away.

Cardin stood his ground, but was swatted away like a fly. Jaune winced at the sight. That must have hurt. Cardin put his mace up to act as a defense, but it was thrown out of his grasp like a twig by the ursa.

Jaune stood up to see why the Grimm had not attacked him. What made the Grimm want to attack Cardin. Jaune's eyes then saw it. The sap!

Jaune looked into the forest. He could run away now and leave Cardin for dead or…

Jaune sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

(=+=)

Yang and Blake were watching intently as Suzaku's and Euphie's lips drew closer to each other. Their eyes were shut. This was it! Yang held up her scroll, waiting to take the shot until they heard a loud roar echo throughout the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked around for the source of the noise.

Suddenly, team CRDL ran through the brush in terror.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell screamed. Yang stood from her hiding spot and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where?" Yang asked with force behind her words. Russell pointed back in the opposite direction from where he came.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russell said with worry.

Rustling could be heard behind Yang as she turned around, throwing Russell away as she did so. Green eyes met her purple ones.

Weiss spoke plainly. "Yep, Yang, you are royally screwed."

Suzaku stood looking at his team with anger seething in his eyes. Yang gave a dry chuckle as she raised her hands in defense. "Hi."

"I will scold you later, but right now Jaune and Cardin are in danger," Suzaku said coldly as he walked past all of them before he began to sprint.

Ruby went into leader mode as she pointed to Yang and Blake. "You, perv- whatever that word is, go get Professor Goodwitch," Ruby ordered.

Both nodded begrudgingly as they ran to get the professor. People could be so judgemental. It was just for gossip, at least for Yang anyway. All Blake could think about was her romance novels.

Ruby and Weiss ran with Suzaku - all of them rushing to the location. Pyrrha appeared beside them.

"We need to move," Pyrrha said with worry.

All of team RWBY nodded as they sped up. They finally reached the location to see Cardin getting beaten pretty badly by the ursa.

The final blow was about to come from the ursa, but, to everyone's surprise, Jaune blocked the strike with his shield. Jaune struggled to hold back the Grimm, but managed to push the claw of the ursa away and slashed at the Grimm with his sword, cutting it. The ursa swung at Jaune, but this time Jaune rolled to avoid it. His eyes were on the Grimm as he raised his sword and shield.

Jaune charged, but was knocked away with a swat of its paw. Jaune stood back up and charged again, only for the same result. Jaune looked at his scroll to see his aura was in the red. Jaune looked at the Grimm once more, before he charged one final time.

Jaune raised his sword for a jab, but left himself vulnerable to the ursa's incoming claw. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she raised her hand. Jaune's shield glowed as it moved itself to block the ursa's incoming strike. Jaune successfully blocked the attack, and swung his sword. He cut the ursa's head clean off.

Pyrrha lowered her hand and sighed. Ruby and Weiss looked at her in confusion.

"What..." Ruby said with mild curiosity.

Weiss looked closely at Pyrrha. "How did you…"

Pyrrha smiled, "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, while my semblance is polarity."

Ruby smiled with wonder. "Woah, you can control poles."

"No, you dunce!" Weiss corrected, "It means she has control over magnetism!"

Suzaku took a step away from her with a bit of uncertainty. "Remind me not to let you near the Albion," Suzaku said with a chuckle.

Pyrrha turned around and began to walk away, before Ruby and Weiss asked her where she was going.

"We have to tell the professor what happened," Ruby said.

Pyrrha gave a small smile. "Perhaps… or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret."

Suzaku smirked at that. Pyrrha, trying to protect Jaune... how kind.

Meanwhile, Jaune sheathed his sword as he walked over to Cardin and offered his hand. Cardin accepted it with his eyes looking towards the ground.

When Cardin stood up, he spoke, "Jaune, that was awesome,"

Jaune looked him in the eyes, never turning away. "Don't mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?" Jaune said.

Cardin gave a curt nod as Jaune walked back to his friends. "Let's go."

Everyone followed behind Jaune as they met back with all the other students.

(=+=)

Suzaku and Euphie prepared for bed, tucking themselves under the covers.

Suzaku smiled, "This was not what I was expecting when Alpha said new life."

"Neither did I," Euphie replied with a soft smile, "I thought that everything would change, and it did… except for one thing."

"What's that?" Suzaku asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened as their lips met together. Both fell into the embrace quickly. Euphie parted from the kiss with a knowing smile.

"Our love," Euphie said.

Suzaku couldn't help but agree. This love he would cherish until the end of time.

 **Author's notes: Happy New Year and Merry Christmas! It's a bit late I suppose, sorry about that! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope I fulfilled some of the requests for some Suzaku x Euphie. I did promise it, after all. ;-)**

 **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **P.S.**

 **I have written another RWBY related story about the beginning of Remnant. Sadly, it's no longer canon with the release of volume four, but it's still a good read and I recommend you check it out. Thank you and bye.**

 **P.P.S.**

 **I've also decided that I won't put this book on hiatus. I love my fans too much to do that. So instead, I plan on releasing a chapter for each book. I'll do a chapter for** _ **FullMetal Alchemist: Reborn**_ **, then one for this book, rinse and repeat. That way, I can update both. Hooray!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Vytal

Team RWBY, along with Suzaku and Euphemia, walked down the streets of Vale with a skip in their steps. The reason why was obvious. The Vytal Festival was coming, and all of the city had gathered to prepare for this special occasion.

The Vytal Festival was a tradition that was set up by the four kingdoms of Remnant to show their friendship to each other, but it also had another role. It was a show of strength. The Vytal Festival was a tournament for Huntsman and Huntresses to test their mettle on the battlefield.

Suzaku had decided that he would participate in the tournament, along with team RWBY. Sadly, the tournament was months away. However, there was a silver lining. Suzaku, and, for that matter, team RWBY would have time to train… hard.

The group of six walked along the brick paths of the city, following Weiss as she led the group. The chatter among them was filled with wonder as a banner was raised reading "Welcome to Vale!"

Weiss spoke joyfully as her heels clacked after each step. "Oh the Vytal festival! This is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much before, Weiss," Ruby said with a bit of surprise. She was usually ice cold and, quite frankly, snarky and arrogant. "It's kinda' weirding me out."

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!"

She did have something of a point. While Suzaku didn't know much, nor did Euphemia, they knew one final thing about the Vytal Festival which was so eloquently put by Weiss. The Vytal Festival was a meeting point of all the different cultures of Remnant. It was held annually in a different kingdom each year. It brought foods, clothes, and other fine merchandise.

Weiss continued on. "There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted.

Suzaku was slightly curious about why Weiss was so fascinated by this event as well. Of course, she could always just enjoy the event, but something didn't add up. It just wasn't like her.

"Weiss, is there a reason you're taking us to the docks?" Suzaku asked. He noticed that Yang was about to speak before him. "Huh, guess she was gonna ask the same thing," Suzaku thought.

Ruby covered her nose at the revolting smell emanating from the location they were now in. "Ugh, it smells like fish."

Suzaku would have to agree. The smell was ghastly, but he didn't mind. It was far better than the smell of blood and death. He looked over to Euphemia to see that she was holding her nose to the smell as well.

On a side note, Weiss appeared to be surveying the docks, as if she was looking for something. "Don't worry too much about that. I've heard that student's visiting from Vacuo would be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom," Weiss said as she began to walk towards the stairs leading to the smaller wooden docks of the port.

Blake rolled her eyes, before turning to Suzaku, Euphemia, and Yang who were on her left. "She wants to spy on them so she can have an upper hand in the tournament," Blake said.

"You can't prove that," Weiss responded hastily, quickly turning to face the three of them.

Suzaku growled. He had just had to deal with Yang snooping on him and Euphemia, and now Weiss wanted to spy on complete strangers. Why did he have to be surrounded by a bunch of stalkers? At least Ruby was competent… actually, she was naive - but still!

"You know how I feel about that, Weiss," Suzaku said. Yang shuddered slightly in remembrance of the scolding she got from Suzaku. She felt like she was being scolded by her grandfather or something. He just stood there for five whole minutes just glaring at her before he even spoke a word. The entire experience was very nerve-wracking.

Weiss simply scoffed. "Like I said, you can't prove anything, and besides, even if I was doing it, this is like war. I would simply be gathering information on our targets, something I think you would understand," Weiss stated.

Suzaku's glare intensified. "This is not warfare. We must treat others as they would have us do unto them," Suzaku said, venom laced in his words, "And why would you think I would know about warfare?"

"You are a soldier, are you not?" Weiss asked, "I would expect you to be, because of your mech. It must be a different branch of the Paladin project. Or is it the Sentinel?"

Euphemia decided to speak up as she came closer to Suzaku. "It is neither. And besides, this type of behavior is highly inappropriate for an heiress," Euphemia said.

Weiss turned back to the docks. "If it's not against the rules, then it's fine," Weiss said plainly.

"I guess more of your father rubbed off of you then you thought," Blake said coldly.

Weiss was about to retort, but Ruby interrupted them. "Guys, look at that," Ruby said as she pointed to a rather plain looking dust shop down the road from the docks.

The shop must have been broken into. The door was smashed into the building, while the left window was shattered. From the direction that the glass shards were facing, someone must have broken the window from inside of the shop. There must have been a fight. The Vale police had already put yellow tape around the entrance of the building and had covered up both the front door and the smashed window with yellow tape as well.

Team RWBY, Suzaku, and Euphemia walked to the dust shop, before stopping at the yellow tape. Police officers were scouring the crime scene - searching for any clues as to who the culprits might be, or, at the very least, get an understanding of what happened.

Ruby spoke first. "What happened here?"

A rather grumpy looking detective wearing a pair of shades answered her. "Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week." The detective walked away from the group of six. "This place is turning into a jungle."

The group of six looked on with rather pitying expressions. "That's terrible," Yang said.

"Most certainly," Euphemia agreed.

Ruby didn't pay attention to what the two of them said as one of the police officers spoke. "Hey, they left all the money again."

The detective Ruby had talked to prior responded by saying, "It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?"

The police officer who spoke first replied. "I don't know… y'know what I mean?"

The detective lazily waved his pistol around in a motion that implied he was asking a question. "You the thinking the White Fang?" the detective asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough," the police officer answered.

"Hmm, the White Fang," Weiss stated, "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake looked over to Weiss with a tone of annoyance and spoke. "What's your problem?"

Weiss was a bit surprised by the question, but gave a quick reply. "My problem?" Weiss retorted defensively, before she continued. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake crossed her arms. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake said.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet," Weiss stated.

"So then they're very misguided," Blake responded, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Suzaku entered into this small debate to give his opinion. "Blake does have a point, Weiss," Suzaku said.

Blake really did have a point. Why would the White Fang rob a petty dust shop? The dust shop didn't appear to be one of remarkable stature that anyone would want to rob. It hardly stood out from the other shops. Then again, these attacks seemed organized. All dust shops that had been robbed recently didn't have any money stolen, so there was a connection. Maybe the White Fang was involved. Suzaku, and, for that matter, everyone needed more information.

"Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him?" Ruby pointed out. Yet another possible culprit.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, who only know how to lie, cheat, and steal," Weiss said.

Blake glared at Weiss. It was obvious that the subject of Faunus brought up some very negative emotions from Blake.

"That's not necessarily true," Yang said. Euphemia couldn't help but agree. After all, not all Faunus are bad, right?

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" a man shouted.

The group of six turned back to the docks to see a monkey tailed Faunus, with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had an unbuttoned white collar shirt and jeans that were cut at the knees. He wore a golden pendant and had yellow shoes and black and red gloves. He appeared to be running from two crew members of the large ship that was docked at the port.

The chase continued until the Faunus jumped off the edge of the boat and onto the wooden docks below. He ran to a light pole on the docks and decided to hang around using his tail.

Why did I make such a bad pun?

Back to our story. The two officers from the crime scene rushed onto the docks to arrest the Faunus, though the Faunus just, once again, ran away.

Suzaku saw the Faunus run up the stairs to the dock and turn to run towards them. Suzaku could have sworn he saw the blonde Faunus wink at Blake while he was running.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang said with mirth as Weiss began to run after the Faunus.

"Quickly, we must observe him!" Weiss said quickly.

She, and the rest of team RWBY sped off to chase the faunus, but before Suzaku could follow, Euphemia, who had remained quiet most of the trip here, grabbed his wrist.

"They can handle themselves," Euphie said with a small smile. "Let's go around town, shall we?"

Suzaku looked back to see team RWBY rounding a corner. No way he'd catch up with them now. Besides, this seemed like a much better option. He didn't have any interest in observing the competition.

On a side note. With the introduction of the monkey-tailed Faunus, Weiss's argument was seeming more valid every second. Maybe they are inclined to criminal behavior. He decided to remove such thoughts from his mind. No need to think about such unpleasant things.

Suzaku turned to Euphie and grabbed her hand. "Shall we?"

The two of them began to journey through the streets of Vale. Much of the preparation for the Vytal festival was clearly seen, with shops redecorating and refurbishing themselves to appeal to the incoming masses of tourist that would soon arrive for the festival.

"Look at all the wonderful dresses on display!" Euphie said, as she briskly walked over to a clothing store named _Beauty's Etiquette_.

The store was designed with corinthian pillars mixed with a touch of modern hardwood that gave the store a lovely polish. Large windows displayed the several dresses, along with several other types of clothes.

"Let's see what they have inside," Euphie said, "I think both of us need a change in fashion. Those garbs are far too formal for a casual day, as is my dress."

"Fair enough," Suzaku said with a shrug.

They had not had much in the department of clothing. The only clothes they actually had were the clothes that they arrived with and the school uniforms which they were provided.

They entered the store with a look of wonder. Everything was so polished and clean, much like the malls set up by Britannia back in Japan. Clothes were lined up in aisles, each one having its own space. Some clothes were on massive tables scattered about the store, and three changing rooms were available so that customers could try on their products.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" Suzaku and Euphemia turned towards a familiar voice.

"Jaune?!" Euphy asked in disbelief.

Jaune looked surprised as well. He hadn't expected Suzaku and Euphemia to come into the place he worked. The situation was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"Ok, how did you guys know I worked here?" Jaune questioned.

Suzaku and Euphemia just looked at each other, before Suzaku replied, "We didn't. We just got lucky."

Jaune smiled. "Well, I suppose the world really is a small place," Jaune said, "Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is. Firstly, why do you work at a clothing store?" Euphemia asked, "And secondly, can you help each of us find an outfit for casual wear?"

Jaune thought about what he would say for a moment, browsing over the various outfits of the store before answering.

"To answer your first question, my parents aren't really, uh… sending me any money, so I'm on my own. And to answer your second question, I have a few ideas about what might work."

(=+=)

"What do you two think?"

Suzaku and Jaune turned towards Euphemia's voice. They both stood in awe at how beautiful she was.

Euphemia wore a one piece dress with a strapless top that had a white trimming and a green top with an elegant flower design that blended with the top and moved down to the skirt which was loose hanging, folding into itself like the waves of the oceans, and reaching halfway to her knees. The skirt also faded into a white tone. The dress also had detached sleeves that were green but faded into white at the bottom, also elegantly designed with a flower theme like every other part of the dress.

She looked stunning with her pink locks cascading down like a waterfall. Suzaku was impressed and Jaune had a small smirk. Bingo.

"I-" Suzaku stuttered. "-I think you look marvellous, Euphie."

"Yes!" Jaune quietly said as he pumped his fist in success. "One down, one more to go."

Suzaku smiled as Euphemia moved over to Jaune to see what clothes he was picking out. Jeans, shirt, hoodie.

"Here, put these on," Jaune said as he threw all the clothes he had gathered over to Suzaku.

Suzaku nodded as he went into the changing room and put on his new clothes.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the room wearing a brand new pair of clothes. Euphemia was surprised at how good he looked.

Suzaku wore a dark green v-neck shirt with a white hoodie and a dark pair of jeans. Suzaku also got a pair of sunglasses for himself to help finish the look. The simplicity of it all made the outfit work.

"Wow," Euphemia said.

Jaune was very pleased. "Come on, I'll go check you guys out."

Suzaku and Euphemia followed him to the register as soon as they got their old clothes. Suzaku had strapped the belt around his waist and had holstered all of his weapons once again.

Jaune began to click a few keys on the computer, before the transaction was complete. "One-hundred and thirty-two lien, please," Jaune said.

Suzaku and Euphie were surprised. That wasn't a bad price for the types of clothes they got.

Jaune moved in closer, before he whispered to them. "I gave you guys a discount, but don't tell my boss, ok?"

Suzaku and Euphemia thanked him and paid the lien they owed. They then proceeded out of the store and back onto the streets of Vale.

"Well that was productive," Euphie stated.

Suzaku smiled at her as he brought her in closer. "You could say that," Suzaku replied.

Euphie gave him an inquisitive looked. "You're acting off," Euphie pointed out, "You're usually restrained. Why are you acting more… seductive?"

Suzaku was a bit taken back by the question. "Well… I-" Suzaku was interrupted by the sound of music coming from one of the open markets down the street. "Huh, what's that all about?" Suzaku questioned.

Euphie and Suzaku walked briskly down the street to see several people working on a stage for the Vytal festival. The speakers were playing music which had drawn a rather large crowd who were dancing to the beat.

Suzaku smiled as he grasped her right hand with his and his left hand went around her back. "Shall we dance, Euphie?" Suzaku asked expectantly.

Euphie couldn't help but smile. "I would be delighted."

And so Euphie and Suzaku began to dance. The song was solemn and so their movements were slow, but gave elegance as they twirled and stepped across the ground. Both remained in a state of bliss, encapsulated by the moment, never wishing for this wonderful song and dance to end.

A girl with mint green hair walked through the crowd, careful not to get in the way of anyone. The girl looked out upon the dancing crowd and prowled for her prey. Her red eyes fell upon our two lover, and so she began to slowly approach. She quietly, yet casually passed by Euphie and reached out her hand. Suzaku eyes widened as he saw this, and he knew what that thief was doing. She was trying to pickpocket Euphie!

Suzaku thought fast and, by instinct, pulled Euphie into a passionate kiss. Euphie quickly molded into the affectionate display, closing her eyes and absorbing every second, but Suzaku kept his eyes on the thief. Their dance never ceased as they continued on as if by nature.

The thief saw his glare and pulled her hand away, before disappearing into the crowd of people.

After the thief left his sight, he allowed himself to be overwhelmed with an array of feelings flooding into his chest. Passion. Love, ferocity - all the things that this kiss was. It was everlasting, but fleeting at the same time. How strange of wording, but it is the only true way to describe the joys of a kiss between lovers.

Soon, their lips parted and the couple smiled, however, Euphie backed away and gave Suzaku a questioning gaze. "Why are you being so… extroverted all of a sudden? It's not you," Euphie asked once again.

Suzaku thought about it for a moment and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry if you don't enjoy me being so straightforward, but I feel I should give you more of my time. We both love each other deeply and I feel I should be able to put forth some of my time to make this relationship work."

Euphie was rather surprised by the answer, but it was a welcome one nonetheless. Euphie gave another kiss, falling deep into the emotions of love and passion once more, before separating.

"Thank you… for loving me so much," Euphie said. "You, my knight."

Suzaku gave a jovial smile. "All for you, my princess."

(=+=)

Suzaku returned later that day to his dorm with Euphie. The two of them opened the door to their dorm and brought themselves into the room, before they began to prepare for bed. The day had been an exciting one, and they couldn't wait for what would happen tomorrow.

While the two lovers were heading to bed, another two were meeting, at least officially, for the first time.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow," a voice said behind Blake as she started at a legendary statue in the courtyard of the school.

 **Author's notes: I really need to speed this up. I wanted to get it all done in one chapter, but that has taken way too long.**

 **Anyway, I'm planning on publishing another chapter to finish up all the chapters in volume one. I then plan to write a fanfiction on Fullmetal Alchemist. If you like this one, please do check out the new one I plan to write! I need all the support I can get.**

 **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Faunus

"What do you mean she's missing?" Suzaku asked Ruby.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Suzaku and Euphemia stood at the entrance of the school. They all stood clustered together as to keep their conversation quiet. Few students were out and about, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Suzaku had been informed of some grave news. Apparently, while Suzaku and Euphie were out and about, Blake had ran off. She might have been a faunus, but that wasn't determined yet as no actual animal part had been evidently seen on her. Right now, Suzaku was thinking about what they should do.

Should he go looking for her? If she was running, then the chance of them actually finding her were slim to none, but… if she really was apart of the White Fang, and they did find her, Suzaku, being a knight, was obligated to bring her in.

Suzaku sighed as he spoke, all present members of team RWBY listening to what he had to say closely. "We can split up into groups of two," Suzaku said. "Ruby and I will be the first group, while Weiss and Yang will be the second."

All nodded in agreement. Yang waved for Weiss to follow her, while Suzaku and Ruby began to leave in another direction. That is, until Euphemia grabbed Suzaku's hand.

"Suzaku," Euphemia spoke, prompting he and Ruby to turn their heads towards her. "I know what you're thinking, but I ask that you push such thoughts out of your mind. Blake is innocent until proven guilty."

Suzaku and Ruby stood silently in contemplation until Suzaku grabbed Euphemia's soft hand and slowly moved towards his chest. "I know. Thank you for being so concerned," Suzaku quietly spoke.

Euphemia smiled as Ruby watched on. Euphemia removed her hand from his. "Go."

And with that final word, Suzaku and Euphemia left.

Both headed into town and began to search in the best way they could. They began to ask questions. Each one of them went into several shops, asking everyone they could find if they had seen Blake. Sadly, with each shop, their hope began to dwindle. No one had seen her.

Ruby walked out of another shop downtrodden. Suzaku looked at her in pity. No leads, no clues… nothing. He understood her frustration and shared it with her.

"Nothing?" Suzaku asked.

Ruby shook her head. Suzaku cursed himself for not being able to find Blake. If he were Lelouch, he would…

Suzaku's eyes widened as he remembered Lelouch. It had been so long since he had truly thought upon Lelouch. Of course, he had talked to Euphemia about it, but it was a short lived thought.

"Suzaku?" Ruby asked.

Suzaku drew his thoughts away from Lelouch. Besides, Lelouch would want him to find Blake. All the other pieces would fall into place. "I'm fine," Suzaku replied, relieving Ruby's worries. "We need to have hope."

Ruby nodded in agreement, but as Suzaku and Ruby turned to head to the next shop, they were surprised to see the green eyes of a ginger girl staring back at them.

"Hello again, Ruby," the ginger greeted. "Is this another friend of yours?"

Suzaku jumped back in surprise, nearly drawing his gun. He didn't even realize she was there!

"Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby asked, startled by her surprise entrance.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Suzaku asked.

Ruby turned to Suzaku and replied. "Yeah, her names Penny. Weiss kinda accidentally bumped into her while chasing the monkey Faunus."

Suzaku nodded. "Alright. Now…" Suzaku looked to Penny to see her standing in the same position they had previously seen her in, nothing had changed, from her posture to expression. Frankly, it was weird.

"Ms. Penny… have you happen to see Blake around by any chance?" Suzaku questioned her.

Penny thought upon the question, before she ah'd in remembrance. "You mean the faunus girl."

Suzaku was surprised. "How did you come to the conclusion that Blake was a faunus?"

Penny was happy to respond as she pointed to the top of her head, saying, "The cat ears were a dead giveaway."

Suzaku was about to retort that statement, but his eyes widened. That did explain the bow.

"She does like tuna a lot," Ruby whispered.

A gust of wind blew past the three, sending a chill up their spines. "Boy, it sure is windy today," Penny stated.

Suzaku sighed. "Yes, it is," Suzaku agreed. This girl was really weird. "Even still, have you seen Blake?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," Penny responded, before rushing over to Ruby. "But don't worry my friend, I will help you find your teammate for sure," Penny confidently said.

"Thanks, Penny," Ruby replied nervously, looking to Suzaku for help.

Suzaku chuckled at the display. "The bonds of friendship certainly run deep with you two." Suzaku turned around and waved. "I'll see you two later. Keep searching for Blake," Suzaku said.

"Wait! Don't leave us!" Ruby begged, but Suzaku had already turned the street corner.

Penny and Ruby stood awkwardly on the sidewalk. "I think he wants to cover more ground by splitting up," Penny stated.

Ruby sighed, but agreed with Penny. That does sound like something Suzaku would do.

However, a ways away, Blake and the monkey faunus walked down the street. "So, what's the plan now?" the monkey faunus asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies, Sun. They've never needed that much Dust before," Blake responded to Sun.

Sun thought about it, before he removed his hands from the back of his head in a sense of eureka. "What if they did?" Sun inquired. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place that they would go to most likely do it and not find them there," Sun stated.

Blake nodded her head in agreement. "The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be," Blake responded.

Sun gave a grin as he spoke. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys unloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas," Sun revealed.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"HUGE!" Sun emphasized with an exaggerated expanding of his hands. "We're talking about a Schnee Dust Company freighter docking at an Indiana Trading Company port."

Blake agreed once again. That was huge. "We should get going then. Lead the way," Blake said.

"Sure, why not," Sun stated as they began to head towards the docks.

In another part of town, Yang and Weiss left yet another shop. "Thanks anyways," Yang said as she closed the door of the shop. They had little luck finding Blake as well.

"This is hopeless," Yang said. "You really don't care if we find her, don't you?"

Weiss had remained quiet throughout the entire search process, only speaking when necessary. Yang was concerned that Weiss truly didn't want to find Blake.

"Don't be stupid," Weiss retorted. "Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run Yang."

Weiss walked away from the shop, her hands on her hips, before she turned her blue eyes back to Yang. The glance was quick before Weiss turned back to her original path. Weiss continued to search with Blake.

Meanwhile, Suzaku jumped across one roof after another. He figured a higher viewpoint would help with the search, but no such luck. Simply looking wasn't working. He needed to think more long term. What would his target do?

Suzaku needed to know what his target was trying to accomplish. Well, she was trying to run away, but why? The most likely answer is that she is a White Fang member. So, if she is a member of the White Fang, he needed not to know her objective, but the objective of the White Fang. For if she is with the White Fang, then she will go where they go.

Sadly, an objective is hard to think of. Obviously, there main objective is equality by force, so in order to obtain that force they needed power.

"Maybe they need the Dust," Suzaku thought aloud as he jumped across another building.

Suzaku was building a model in his head. A scenario in which he could follow and correct as he discovered more information.

"Ok," Suzaku stated, "if Blake is apart of the White Fang, and the White Fang is after Dust, where would I go to obtain a vast quantity of Dust?"

Suzaku was trumped there. He didn't know the topography or geography of his surroundings. He was unfamiliar with this world in general. He needed a map.

Suzaku leapt down from the building he was on and onto the empty streets below. The shadows of the streets began to grow darker. Night approached. He needed to find Blake before then.

Suzaku searched around for a Dust shop. Perhaps they would have some information on what he was looking for. Suzaku kept running until he found a Dust shop.

"From Dust Till Dawn… ok," Suzaku shrugged. He opened the shop door and walked inside to find a rather old fellow sweeping the floor of dust.

"Hello, can I help you?" the old man asked.

Suzaku stepped closer to the man before he spoke. "Yes, do you know where someone might go to find a large supply of Dust?"

"Yes, give me a moment," the old man replied, walking around the counter. The old man reached down below the counter, before he suddenly rose with a rifle in his hands. "Put em' up."

Suzaku was shocked that this old man would pull a gun on him. "What's the meaning of this," Suzaku asked.

The old man gave a gruff reply. "Don't play dumb. You must be working with those thieves who robbed my Dust shop a couple months ago. Well, don't worry, I don't need that red girl to help me anymore. I can deal with you myself."

"Listen, I don't know… wait, are you talking about Ruby?" Suzaku asked, confusing the old man. "Silver eyes, wears a lot of black with a red hood."

The old man lowered his weapon. "You know her?"

"Yes, I do," Suzaku replied. "We're friends. In fact, she was with me just a few hours ago working with me to find our friend, Blake."

The old man put his weapon back under his counter, before he began to apologize. "I'm sorry about that. You see, my shop got robbed of some of its Dust a couple of months ago. They didn't want any of my money, but they did want the Dust. The only reason I didn't get everything stolen was because of that red girl."

"I understand," Suzaku replied. "I would be wary about anyone asking about where a large supply of Dust is. I suppose the fact that I have my weapons on me is suspicious enough."

The old man nodded in reply. "I assumed you were another one of those Torchwick goons," the old man said.

"Torchwick robbed this place?" Suzaku asked.

His model was wrong. The White Fang wasn't after Dust, Torchwick was.

Torchwick was a criminal he had seen on the news. Apparently he had been robbing stores for a while. Sadly, the police had yet to catch him.

Even if it wasn't the White Fang, perhaps it would be good for him to continue to search for the largest Dust supply. At the very least, he could make sure that Torchwick didn't steal anything.

"Yup, walked right in here with his goons," the old man answered.

"Thanks for telling me this, but could you answer my initial question?" Suzaku said, refocusing on the reason he was here.

"Sure, but why? You suspecting your friend to be their?" the old man asked.

Suzaku nodded. He was coming. To whom was the real question.

At the docks, Blake and Sun laid quietly on roof of a storage facility at the docks, silently waiting for their hypothesis to be prove either true or false. Sun laid on his back, his hands cradling his head while Blake watched on. The sun was about to set and the scene remained quiet.

"This is boring," Sun groaned. Blake sighed in annoyance. It was like he didn't even take it seriously.

"Why don't you go somewhere else then," Blake replied as she continued to gaze upon the docks.

"Fine," Sun said. "I'll come back in a bit."

Sun jumped jumped off the edge of the building to do lord knows what. Blake didn't really care. She simply wanted to find the answer she had been seeking.

The sun finally set and night steadily approached as the docks lost their luster. Shadow encroached upon the scene and shrouded all in an unsettling tension. The wait was nearing a close, Blake felt it in her gut, but that was nerve racking - the waiting.

"Blake," a voice called out. Blake turned around in surprise, recognizing the voice.

Standing on the roof with her was Suzaku who looked at her with a curious stare. He was analyzing her, trying to understand her reasons for being here.

Blake scowled. "How did you find me?" Blake asked.

"A bit of deduction and intuition," Suzaku replied cooly. He closed the distance between them and kneeled to her right. "Why did you run? Are you a member of the White Fang?"

Blake choked on her words for a moment before she replied. "I was when I was a child, but I am no longer associated with the White Fang," she stated.

Suzaku nodded. "Then what is your purpose here? To find the man who has been stealing the Dust?"

Blake looked back onto the shadowy docks. "To prove that the White Fang aren't the ones responsible."

"You still hold some empathy towards them," Suzaku stated. He then proceeded to sit down upon the roof of the warehouse and gaze upon the docks as well.

"I do," Blake replied. "I don't think they're responsible."

"How do you know?" Suzaku inquired.

"I-" Blake was interrupted as Sun landed onto the roof with a couple of apples in his hands. "Hey, I stole you some-" Sun stopped to realize that their was a strange man sitting beside Blake glaring at him. "Uhm… who are you?"

That was the last Sun spoke as Suzaku charged him and pinned him to the ground. "Suzaku!" Blake called out.

Suzaku tightened his grip on the monkey faunus as he continued to glare at him. "Would you care to repeat that again?" Suzaku harshly asked. He most certainly was not happy about the thief.

"Blake, a little help over here," Sun asked, waving his tail, signalling his location to the cat faunus.

Blake rushed over to Suzaku and kneeled before him. "Suzaku, let him go. He's helping me?"

Suzaku looked back to her with confusion. "You got the help of a thief? What were you thinking?"

"He was the only one I could trust," Blake retorted.

Suzaku sneered. "You didn't trust your team? Your friends? How naive are you, Blake?"

"Hey, I'm still down here," Sun commented.

"Quiet," Suzaku stated.

However, before the conversation could continue, a bright light fell upon the dock below. A ship could be heard descending to the ground, slowly, cautious as to not create too much of a ruckus. As it landed, a door on the side of the craft opened and a platform extended to the ground, allowing the people inside to disembark.

People isn't exact. They were faunus - and members of the White Fang, clearly told by the uniforms with the red wolf struck by three talons on the backs of their white robes.

Blake knew she was wrong. She had thought that the White Fang weren't responsible… actually, perhaps she did, but just couldn't accept it.

"Blake, Sun," Suzaku whispered, "we need to bring these men in, before they can finish what they are here to-" Suzaku was interrupted by the rude and sinister voice of a certain red-headed thief.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" Roman Torchwick asked. "We're not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"\

Roman Torchwick was a thief that had been on the loose for a while now. The authorities hadn't been able to catch him, yet here, on the roof of the storage building, were three huntsmen in training, ready to do what the authorities have failed to accomplish.

Blake spoke first. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that."

"Let's go then," Suzaku said, lifting himself off of Sun and following Blake down to where the thieves were working.

Blake rushed over behind a crate, while Suzaku made his way to the ship. He needed to disable Torchwick's escape route.

As Suzaku was finding a way to disable the ship, Blake glared at Roman as he scolded one of the faunus that were helping him with his heist.

"No you idiot," Roman shouted. "You think it's a leash?"

That was as much as he said before Blake snuck up behind him and put her blade to his throat.

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded as she removed her bow with her free hand, revealing her cat ears to all the other faunus who were there. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

None of the faunus stepped up, though they all lowered their weapons at the sight of her ears. Roman Torchwick smirked as he spoke. "Didn't you get the memo, kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked him, glaring at him with the ferocity that made evident her disdain for the man.

"You see, the White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together," Roman replied calmly.

Blake moved the blade closer to her hostages neck, threatening him. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation," Blake threatened.

Suddenly, two more ships appeared above them, hovering just above the clearing of all the crates. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," Roman said.

Both Blake, Suzaku, and Sun were surprised by the appearance of the ships. This clearly showed the amount of resources their opponent had. Then again, this was the White Fang.

While Blake was distracted, Roman's smirk turned into a small grin as he pointed the end of his cane at Blake's feet, before pulling the trigger and firing his secret weapon, causing a large explosion to occur.

Ruby and Penny looked behind them as they heard the boom and saw the smoke billowing from the docks.

Subtlety was out of the question. Suzaku pulled out his revolver and shot the pilot in the cockpit of the landed craft, before unsheathing his sword and cleaving the thruster attached the the right wing clean off, making the ship unusable.

Meanwhile, Blake was dodging the fire coming from Roman Torchwick, rolling out of the way and sometimes creating shadows of herself, using her semblance to avoid attack. She ran behind the cover of a crate as Torchwick pursued.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Roman taunted. A banana peel dropped onto Roman's bowler hat, prompting him to look up, only to receive a kick to the face by a certain monkey tailed faunus.

Sun performed a few flips, before turning back to Roman Torchwick with a glare. "Leave her alone."

The ships above opened their doors, allowing the soldiers onboard to drop down to the ground and surround Sun. Roman stepped up with a wave of his cane and spoke. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, now are ya kid?"

The White Fang members charged at Sun, in which Sun retaliated, punching a few before pulling out his compactable staff and using that to continue.

As Roman watched, Suzaku decided to try and bring the criminal in by himself. Suzaku fired three shots - one which was dodged, and the other two which were blocked. Suzaku began swinging at Roman, coming in from all different angles at a quick pace, sometimes jabbing to see if he could get a strike off. Roman was having a bit of trouble defending himself from the strikes coming from Suzaku, but managed. Roman tried to kick Suzaku's legs out from under him, but Suzaku flipped over him, firing three more shots which hit, but were deflected by Roman's aura.

Blake appeared from nowhere, prompting Suzaku to flip back. Blake most certainly wanted to deal with Roman herself, but more… cooperation would be required. Luckily, Blake had two other huntsmen in training with her, who quickly joined the battle.

Blake used her semblance to try and get in several different slashes and stabs, but failed to, while Sun used his staff which divided and turned into a pair of shotgun nunchucks to try and overwhelm Roman, until Suzaku and Blake came in with a surprise attack and managed to break his defense.

Roman knew he couldn't beat them together, and saw a solution. A crate dangled above the three students, something which Roman took full advantage of. Roman fired another round at the crates wires, destroying them and causing the crate to begin to fall towards the huntsmen in training.

Suzaku saw the crate and pushed Blake back while he rolled forward with Sun. Now, however, both laid in front of Roman as he aimed his weapon at them. Both wouldn't be able to reach their weapons in time to deflect that type of shot.

Luck was on their side as a young voice shouted, "Hey!"

Ruby Rose walked up from the warehouses roof and readied her massive scythe, crescent rose.

Roman Torchwick turned his attention to the young girl. "Oh hello, Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunted.

Suzaku and Sun watched as she glared at Roman, before her attention focused to something behind her. Suzaku growled. What was Ruby thinking turning her back on the enemy?!

Roman did what Suzaku expected. Roman aimed his weapon away from Sun and Suzaku and towards Ruby before firing. The shot hit and sent Ruby flying back. Suzaku winced at that, but heard a faint shouting of his friends name. There was someone else on the roof with Ruby.

In the meantime, Roman gave a sinister laugh, but to Suzaku, it made him wince even more. It was so classic! Seriously, that laugh was just plain ridiculous! It sounded like something from a kids cartoon.

Rants aside, Penny, the friend Ruby was with stepped up to the task of fighting Roman, but before she departed from the warehouse roof, Ruby called out to her. "Penny, wait… STOP!"

"Don't worry, Ruby," Penny said, determination in her eyes, "I'm combat ready!"

Penny's back opened as a single sword emerged, before elongating and dividing into ten. Penny then jumped off the roof. Several blades found their way into several White Fang members, before she landed and drew the weapons back to herself.

Several faunus charged her, but she directed her blades, spinning them and hitting any target that came close to her. A large group of faunus were clumped together, getting ready to overwhelm the girl with sheer numbers, but she simply sent her blades flying towards the group like a frisbee and sent them all flying.

Suzaku and Sun got up and began to back away from the scene. Penny seemed like she had everything under control.

Three ships began to fly towards them, each armed with a machine gun which they began firing at the ginger girl.

Penny used her swords as a shield, before drawing two more swords from herself and sending them to the wall of the warehouse. Suddenly, she was sent flying back to the warehouse, her swords following her as she went. She landed on her feet and started having her swords circling a green glow that began shining. Suzaku had an idea on what she was about to do.

Penny brought her palms back, before quickly pushing them forward, causing several lasers to fire from the green center and cut the ships in half.

All looked on with amazement. How did she do that?

One of the ships began taking off with one of the crates, but Penny did not allow that. She directed several swords into the side of the ship, before she began backing up and pulling the ship to the ground. Suzaku spotted the shimmer of the wires that connected from her back to the swords.

With a mighty tug, Penny brought the ship crashing down to the ground. The ship crashed into all the crates. So much for wanting to keep the cargo safe, but hey, at least they got Roman Torchwick.

Suzaku looked around to see Roman fleeing into another ship. "Don't you dare run!" Suzaku shouted as he began to close the distance between him and Roman Torchwick. The criminal saw Suzaku coming at him, so he raised his cane and fired another shot at Suzaku's feet. Suzaku flipped over the explosion, but the ship was already taking off.

Roman spoke with annoyance. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." Then the doors of the ship closed as it flew away.

Suzaku tried to shoot it down, but the target was too far away. Suzaku lowered his weapon and clenched his fist. "I can't believe I lost the target!"

(=+=)

Sun, Suzaku, Ruby, and Blake sat quietly on a small crate as the police investigated the crime scene. The dock was a mess as crates were littered everywhere from the aftermath of the battle. Signs of explosives and bullets were clearly evident on the ground.

Weiss and Yang walked towards the group of four with shock. What happened?

Ruby saw the two and stood up, before walking over to Weiss and speaking quickly. "Look, Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing. You see, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute."

Weiss ignored Ruby and went straight to Blake. Blake stood calm as Weiss stopped in front of her, waiting for an answer.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was li-"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted Blake. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?"

Blake looked confused by the question, which Weiss answered. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and, in that twelve hours, I've decided I don't care."

Blake was surprised by Weiss's statement. "You don't care?"

Weiss shrugged. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I- I haven't been since I was-"

"A-bup-bup-bup!" Weiss interrupted again, raising her hand telling Blake to stop. "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your friends, and not some…" Weiss looked at Sun, before sighing, "someone else."

Everyone was happy everything turned out alright. Suzaku had a small smile on his face. Yet another test, strengthening the bonds of friendship. Truly, this was an interesting year. Suzaku didn't pay attention much after that. His thoughts were on other matters.

"Alpha," Suzaku thought, "Is this the enemy you were referring to? Or is it something bigger?" Suzaku looked to the sky. The stars shined brightly tonight. "Oh, what are you planning?"

(=+=)

"The reclamation was a success. We have slaughtered them like the filthy animals they are," a strong voice spoke. The man was tall - eight foot six inches to be exact. His hair was a spiky blonde that was encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, and other precious gems and metals, holding the hair in place and making it shine.

His armor was a fine set indeed. Every inch was detailed and engraved. To even explain a single part would take a considerable amount of time. It was silver and black and ornately designed with the rose and dragon as design pieces.

"Very good. Continue on as planned. I have to welcome another guest," a familiar voice spoke. Though it was different, it was recognized as the voice of Alpha.

He was taller than what we have previously seen him as. Eight feet nine inches. He stood proudly and with a blank expression. His armor was far more ornate and detailed than his counterparts, made of gold and nothing more. However, all that you need to know is that his right gauntlet held five white pearls and a green diamond, signifying his rank as the High Artifex.

"My Lord, do you not wish to discuss further plans?" the man asked Alpha. Alpha gave a concise nod to which the man sighed. "Omnia cedere potest."

Just as the man was there he was gone. Alpha closed his eyes as heavy footsteps emerged from the shadows of the stars. Space surrounded him and a lone Alpha waited for the arrival of his guest.

"Lord Alpha Sanctus Triva Ulrich Cristo," a booming and deep voice spoke. It pierced everything it touched and went down to the marrow of the bone, "why do you waste your time with that world?"

"Your Majesty," Alpha acknowledged with a nod as the hulking figure approached, towering over even him, "I find that one entertaining, so I shall continue to do what I want with it."

"You toy with the lives of others for your own amusement," His Majesty said bluntly. "You have more important matters to frivolously use your time on. The war comes to mind."

"I shall do what I please with my time. For I must find enjoyment. Nay think of what I would become without toying with the mortals," Alpha said with a small smirk.

"This world," His Majesty started, waving to the massive world of Remnant that now floated below, "is not important. Do what you will with your time, but do be sure it does not interfere with your job."

Alpha bowed to his Majesty. "Of course."

His Majesty turned his back to Alpha and began to walk away. "And tell this author to be gone. He is a bother that I do not wish to toil with."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alpha said, as His Majesty too left him. "Author. I think you have heard enough. Be gone."

And I shall leave.

 **Author's Notes: Wow, I'm really enjoying this new chapter. I hope you do too. Anyways, make sure to read my upcoming story** _ **FullMetal Alchemist: Reborn**_ **. I have a feeling you'll love it.**

 **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: New Arrival

There was something amiss. Alpha simply knew it. There was a new energy that he had sensed - a challenge to his omnipresence. His game was being tampered with, and he wished to know who would be dumb enough to come near his sphere of influence.

"Maybe, this will prove to add a modicum of entertainment," Alpha spoke to himself with a smirk, looking down upon the world of Remnant. "Find out who this presence is, author," Alpha commanded.

(=+=)

Suzaku sat in the garage that the school had loaned him for his Lancelot Albion, looking over every intricate detail of the knightmare-frame. He had wished to fly it for awhile, but, sadly, he would only bring attention to himself and the school if he were to fly it.

"I can't wait for the day in which I may pilot you once more," Suzaku spoke, reminiscing over the memories he had in the seat of the Lancelot.

"You speak to that mech as if you're married to it," a voice called out. Suzaku turned with a smile to see Euphie walking towards him.

"It's something I've grown accustomed to doing," Suzaku replied solemnly. "To fly in a knightmare-frame requires a great deal of practice and dedication."

Euphie nodded in understanding. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She walked in front of Suzaku and grabbed his hand. "If you wouldn't mind. Can I ask you something?"

Suzaku gave a curious look to Euphie as he spoke. "Go ahead."

"Would you mind attending the the first seminar of my faunus support group?" Euphie asked. She was a bit worried that he wouldn't have time, but she was certain he would say yes. What she didn't expect him to do was to draw her head in and let their foreheads touch.

"Of course," Suzaku said to her. "I would never deny to come to something so important to you."

They stayed like that for but the briefest moments, however, took every feeling in with such desire. A wonderful love had been blossoming, and it would continue to grow.

"Besides," Suzaku added, "it's not like anything important is happening at the moment."

(=+=)

He had no reason to be here. His requirement lied elsewhere, yet, here he was. He had been drawn to this universe. The power that came from it, while not significant, was artificial. Someone had been tampering with this world, and he intended to see who it was. But first, what had been tampered with?

He scoured the great domain until his eyes fell upon a lone world with a shattered moon. It's life was primitive, hardly making use of any significant technology, however, what had gotten his attention… ah, that.

Two humans. One with brown hair and strong green eyes, the other, with pink hair and eyes like a purple gem. The two were unique to the world around them - their essence from somewhere else.

While he would usually brush such a thing off, as such things were common, the energy that came off of them was not entirely magical. It was highly advanced technology - likely tier zero. And whoever had brought them here was still watching.

"Who is still watching, author," the being asked.

A wave of power washed over him as he saw him. A large man cloaked in red. His brown hair blew like fire and his green eyes shone with a brilliance that rivaled anything he had ever seen. He knew what this being was.

"Avalon scum," he spoke bitterly as he prepared himself.

"Author, do not mention either of our names. You've done good so far," the man spoke as he glared at the being. "Is that all you wish to say? How dull."

The being tried to find a rank, a symbol, any clue to who this Commander was, but most was concealed under the red cloak. All he could gather was that the man was a Commander. His height and stature showing military discipline.

The man did the same, gazing upon the being with curiosity.

"So neither of us knows who we are," the being spoke with a scoff.

"I thought it entertaining," the man replied with a smirk. "Now, lower your weapon."

The being did so with care, the air stars around them dimming just a touch. He did not trust this Commander. He emitted an aura of discomforting power.

"Why do you not attack?" the being asked with interest.

"Because, Arconian," the man responded, "I am curious to see if you would join this game."

"Do not waste my time with talk. I have only the decency to let you speak because of my upbringing." The being turned away.

"Perhaps you would like to know the stakes?" the man asked.

"Speak," the being replied.

"Whoever's hero wins shall attain this multiversal pocket. This shall be set in stone by both of us with the forming of a pact of agreement," the man spoke.

Neither knew one another, yet, one still dared to challenge the other. Truly, this shall be an entertaining game.

"Truly," the being spoke quietly.

The man waited quietly for the being to respond, which took but a moment as the being raised it's gaze. "I shall agree upon these terms," he said. "Now, I must create my hero. May the Arconian Empire prevail."

The man simply glanced back, and, with a smirk, replied. "All hail, the Avalon Imperium."

 **Author's Notes:Surprise! I'm not dead! I'm super excited about what's gonna happen now that the two gods are fighting. It's gonna be really cool.**

 **On a side note, for any of you wondering where that new** _ **FullMetal Alchemist: Reborn**_ **book is, I'm not actually going to be writing that book. I am planning on writing it down the line, but for now, I have several other things I want to write.**

 **Thank you for reading my book. If you like the book, please do follow and favorite it. If you like me, please do follow and favorite me. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	14. Author's Notes

Hey, guys - The Writing King here.

I just wanted to inform you that I have released a remastered edition of this book. An explanation as to why is in the author's notes of the book. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I won't be working on this version of the story any more. I can promise this one will be far more than its predecessor and I will make sure to publish and update this new one regularly.

Thank you for all of your support. I couldn't have done it without you guys!


End file.
